


Damaged Goods

by Sufferingonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Graphic, Graphic Description, Graphic Descriptions of Rape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, blindfold, im so sorry Yuuri I love you, kidnapping (I guess?), non-con, ok but Yuuri and Yuri become friends so at least there's that, rope, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning, wow these tags are fucked up, yuuri - Freeform, yuuri on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sufferingonice/pseuds/Sufferingonice
Summary: Yuuri had been warned that Russia could be a dangerous place, but he hadn't expected this.





	1. Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first of all
> 
> DO NOT READ if you are uncomfortable with Non-con elements; it does not start until chapter 3 and I will have have a warning at the start of the chapter.
> 
> (I am not trying to romanticise this, I write about it in a cold way to show the reality of it; my brain came up with the idea and wouldnt let me rest until I had done it)
> 
> I should mention that my story doesn't not follow YOI identically:
> 
> • Viktor leaves BEFORE the competition starts and Yuuri has a few days to practise
> 
> • The Russian team have access to a small ice rink to practise (this is not the one in St Petersburg)
> 
> If there are things that don't make sense please let me know! (It's late and I'm tired so I've probably made somebody mistakes.)
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to hell for writing this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You're sure you'll be alright, Yuuri?" Viktor asked for the tenth time, looking into his fiancé's brown eyes as he laid a hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure," he rolled his eyes with a gentle laugh, "now go, or you'll miss your flight." 

Viktor sighed as he pulled Yuuri into a hug, squeezing him tightly and running a hand through the soft black hair he loved; he wanted to stay and watch Yuuri perform so badly, but Makkachin needed him more and they both knew this.

"I'll miss you." The Japanese man whispered, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and melted into the hug, wanting to cherish every moment of it before it was over.

"I'll miss you too." Viktor admitted with a sad smile, before shaking his head lightly, "I'll be back before you know it, and Yakov has promised me that he will watch over you, so don't hesitate to ask for help, okay?"

He pushed away from the hug and held Yuuri at arm's length so that he could look at his face and make sure that he was listening. His blue eyes pierced into the younger man and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Thank you." 

A tannoy echoed through the airport, announcing that his flight was ready to board and Yuuri grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him close and pressing their lips together before stepping back with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"You better go." A small blush was apparent on his cheeks as he looked up at the silver haired man and it made his heart ache with adoration at how cute he was. 

"I know, I'll see you soon Yuuri; I love you so much." He took his hand in his own, pulling it up to his lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles; Yuuri's eyes scrunched slightly as he smiled at this gesture of affection.

"I love you too." He replied without hesitation, knowing that he could never love anyone as much as he loved this man in front of him.

Viktor pushed his fringe away from his eyes before giving him one last smile and turning to join the queue for his flight.

The receding footsteps caused a frown to tug at his lips but he fought it, Viktor wouldn't be gone long and he was in no position to stop him from visiting the dog he'd had for so many years, especially when he was in pain.

Soon enough he disappeared behind the gateway and Yuuri was left staring at nothing, so with a sigh he turned on his heel and headed back to the hotel he would be staying in

-

Yuuri groaned loudly as his alarm went off, wanting to just wrap himself tighter in his duvet and sleep for a couple of more hours; the incessant buzzing would allow him to do no such thing, however, and forced him to drag himself from his bed and lazily take a shower, preparing for the long day ahead.

He threw on a blue tshirt and his black tracksuit trousers before brushing his teeth and looking at himself in the mirror. His tired eyes were obvious, revealing the difficulty he had sleeping without Viktor beside him, the lack of warmth had caused him to toss and turn as he yearned for his fiancé to be beside him.

Rubbing his eyes, he splashed cold water on his face before shaking his head to try and clear any negative thoughts, Viktor was only a few countries away, it was fine.

Grabbing his sneakers from the door, he pulled them on, quickly tying the laces before throwing on his coat and heading out of the flat with his phone in hand and his skating bag hanging over his shoulder.

Although Viktor had assured him that Yakov was fine with him practising at his old ice rink with the Russian skaters, he couldn't help but feel nervous; after all Yurio had given him a less-than-warm welcome upon first meeting him and was certain that he was unhappy with the whole arrangement.

No.

Viktor had told him to accept help and ask for it if he needed it; it was only temporary and he needed the practise, he was not going to let them scare him off, he was just as good as any of them.

He typed the address that he had been given by Viktor into his phone and began to walk to his destination, deciding that a little bit of light exercise before his long day of training would help him to warm up. It was only about a twenty minute walk anyway, and the morning light accompanied by the fresh snow made for an attractive view, he smiled as he felt the white powder crunching beneath his small feet. He had been warned about the severity of Russia's weather, but he didn't think too much of it; nevertheless, he didn't mind, he had always loved snow and this was no exception.

-

With shaky red hands and a running nose, he finally arrived at the ice rink, shivering from the cold and let out a sigh of relief at the slight warmth that the building provided compared to the immediate alternative. He hadn't expected anyone to greet him as he walked in, so the silence at his arrival did not surprise him; he headed to the bathroom and rubbed his hands together as he tried to warm up before heading into the ice. 

After finally feeling the warmth spread back to his fingers and toes, Yuuri stretched before heading to the rink and slipping out of his shoes and pulling on his skates.

Yurio was already on the ice, skating with determination he had never seen before and he couldn't help but smile, there was no denying that he was an extremely talented skater and he had an incredible amount of respect for the small blonde boy.

"Oh, you're actually here." He stated flatly, skating over to the edge to see Yuuri.

"Of course I am, I need to practise, remember?" He said, not looking up at Yurio and instead focusing on tying his laces tightly so they would comfortable while he was on the ice.

"Whatever," he scoffed, his voice full of venom, "just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Yuuri mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes, that boy was one fantastic ice skater, but he had to be the rudest person he'd ever met.

He pushed himself from the bench and balanced on the blades of his skates as he made his way onto the ice, stumbling slightly as he went, but that wasn't anything unusual. Gripping the side as he stepped on, he smiled at the familiar feeling of being on the ice and he began skating straight away.

He knew that all of the Russian skaters were watching him intently, waiting for him to slip up but he put the thought to the back of his mind; he needed to practise, and worrying about his spectators wasn't going to help him nail his performance.

To his surprise, he had landed all of his jumps almost perfectly so far and it only made his confidence grow as he completed the routine over and over, improving every time. 

After several hours of non-stop practise, he was breathing heavily and decided that he deserved a break so he stepped off the ice and headed to the vending machine to grab a bottle of water. Once it was in his hands, he unscrewed the cap hastily and gulped the contents down quickly, only just realising how thirsty he had been.

Breathing heavily, he flopped onto a bench and pulled out his phone, wanting to check up on Viktor - or see if he had checked up on him.

Sure enough, there were a few texts waiting for him and his heart fluttered as he opened them.

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Good morning love! Makkachin is going to be okay - Thank God!  
I hope you have a wonderful day practising (and Yurio is on his best behaviour) x

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor 

Japan isn't the same without you, although your mothers cooking is still as wonderful as ever; I'm eating a pork cutlet bowl right now and thinking about you x

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

I miss youuu :( x

Yuuri's finger tapped his phone screen quickly as he eagerly replied to his fiancé with a wide grin.

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

I'm so glad Makkachin is okay! I miss you too, Yurio is being...Yurio, so I can't complain. I can't wait to see you soon, I love you x

Pressing the lock button after sending the text, he put his phone back into his pocket and headed to the small cafe in the rink, noticing his stomach was starting to growl. He didn't understand a single word on the menu, being completely clueless when it came to Russian, so he resorted to looking at what was on display and pointed at a pastry of some sort with a smile.

The lady behind the counter seemed bored and didn't return the gesture, only speaking to Yuuri when asking for his money and handing him the change. He didn't mind, it's not like they could communicate anyway with neither of them sharing a common language. 

Placing himself on an empty chair, he bit into the pastry with one hand and had his phone in the other, scrolling though his apps as he ate; he was always good at multitasking, also this was probably one of the only opportunities he would have to use his phone until he went to bed that night, knowing that he needed to focus on practising and nothing else.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he looked at a photo his best friend Phichit had posted recently, he seemed as happy as ever and Yuuri loved to see him that way, he couldn't remember a time he had ever seen him unhappy, come to think of it.

After a ten minutes or so of refreshing everything, he heard the door open and a tired-looking Yurio entered the room, heading straight to the counter and ordering something to eat in fluent Russian. He held his tray tightly and slammed it down next to Yuuri, dragging a chair over, clearly not bothered by the screeching sound it made as he did so.

"Hi." He said flatly, and Yuuri was confused as to why he was sitting with him when he had been so adamant about hating him.

"Erm, Yurio-"

"Your skating was good today," he cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask, but not wanting to have to answer.  
He took a sip from his juice box box while Yuuri's eyes widened, trying to process that he had just been complimented by the boy who had been so hostile to him for the longest time.

"I'm sorry?" He fumbled with his glasses, worrying that this was a joke of some sort, or that he was going to take it back and laugh in his face for thinking he was being genuine.

"You heard me, now shut up and eat your food." Yurio instructed as he took a bite from his own meal, refusing to make eye contact with the brunette opposite him.

"Yes sir." Yuuri laughed, trying to lighten the mood but he just cringed and hardly acknowledged he'd said anything at all.

"Your skating was good too- fantastic, actually." Yuuri returned the praise, actually feeling happy that he could honestly let him know that he admired him, despite the hatred that the younger skater may feel towards him.

"Thanks." He half smiled, not really paying attention as he typed on his phone, presumably texting a friend or writing a post about something.

The two of them sat for half an hour longer, there were awkward silences, and gaps in the conversation at times, but there were also jokes exchanged and laughter so they didn't mind; Yurio decided that maybe Yuuri wasn't so bad after all.

"We should probably get back on the ice," Yuuri suggested, checking the time on his new watch, "we only have a few hours left to practise." 

The blonde boy agreed and the two of them headed back to the rink and began to skate instantly. 

After a miscalculated salchow, Yuuri found himself falling straight onto the ice, feeling the wind being knocked out of him as he collided harshly with the cold surface. Noticing his minor injuries, he knew that there would definitely be bruises forming, something he was used to after so many unsuccessful jumps throughout the years. 

"Hey, Yuuri," Yurio called from the other side, obviously seeing his fall, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He turned his head to face him, quickly pushing himself back onto his feet to avoid any more embarrassment.

"I was watching your skating, I think your salchows would be better if you landed them like this." 

Yurio made sure he was watching before skating past him and landing the salchow perfectly in front of him.  
At first, Yuuri was a bit hesitant at his criticism, unsure of what to say, but a larger part of him was grateful that the Russian boy was actually helping him to improve his jumps and listened carefully to everything he said and watched the position of every muscle as he demonstrated.

An hour later, his salchows had improved drastically and even Yurio was fighting a smile as he watched the Japanese man land perfectly and punch the air with satisfaction.

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug, although it didn't last long as he was pushed away by an embarrassed Yurio who mumbled, "gross" under his breath before skating away.

-  
"Same time tomorrow?" Yurio questioned with a gentle smile, looking hopefully at the older man as they stepped off the ice.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured him, heading towards an empty bench to take his skates off. Yuuri's muscles were aching, his legs were shaking and his feet felt so sore that he wasn't even sure if he would be able to put his sneakers back on. 

That's gonna hurt tomorrow, he thought to himself, wincing as he felt the tension in his legs when sitting on the bench and the dull ache of his new bruises. He had been skating long enough to know that although it hurt now, the practise was worth it in the end and it all paid off eventually.

"Get home safe." He offered Yurio a smile as the blonde boy made his way out of the rink.

"You too." He replied, slipping his headphones into his ears before exiting; Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the fact that he hadn't made some snarky comment or ignored him.

By the time he had gotten himself outside, the sky was dark and the streets were practically empty; knowing that he was too tired to walk back to the hotel - especially when he could hardly make out the street signs - he headed to a busier area to try and hail a taxi.

After a five minute walk, he sighed in relief as he spotted a taxi and held out his arm, shouting to grab the drivers attention. Sure enough, they pulled over and he clambered in, flashing him a smile to show his gratitude.

Yuuri didn't speak Russian, and the driver didn't speak English or Japanese, so there was a lot of confusion as to where they were going until Yuuri got up the address on his phone and handed it to the driver. With a nod, he placed the phone beside him and motioned for Yuuri to fasten his seat belt as he started the ignition. 

He found it odd that he was keeping his phone, but he didn't think too much of it, knowing that he was probably just using it to check he was going the right way, so allowed himself to relax in the back seat, grateful that he didn't have to walk all the way back with his new blisters. 

-

Yuuri didn't know the way back by road, but he did know that they had been driving for far too long. His leg began to instinctively bounce as he felt his anxiety creeping up on him; he stared out of the window as they crossed a large bridge that he did not recognise in the slightest.

Calm down, it's probably just one of those places where you need to drive down lots of different roads and can't take the same shortcuts as you can when walking; he told himself this as desperately tried to rationalise his situation before he got himself worked up, but there was a nagging voice in his head telling him that the driver was not taking him to his chosen destination and panic began to set in.

"Excuse me, are you sure this is the right way?" Yuuri asked politely, hoping that he was just taking a longer route so that he could charge more for the service.

The man didn't reply, the only acknowledgement Yuuri got that he had heard him was that they made eye contact in the rear view mirror and his glare sharpened. 

He took it as an opportunity to take in his appearance; he must have been in his forties at least, he decided as he noticed the wrinkles on his face and his tired eyes; he wore a grey flat cap that was covering his slightly greasy and knotted black hair; his face had stubble as a result of clearly not shaving for a few days and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, almost seeming black in the dimness of the car. His clothes were nothing special: just a cheap grey shirt that he wore under a frayed cardigan which looked as if it was older than Yuuri himself; he couldn't see much from where he was sat, but he knew that he was wearing a scruffy pair of jeans and was probably not a man that cared what others thought of him.

The car did not stop or slow down at all and Yuuri looked out of the window once again, feeling completely vulnerable at how lost he was and that all of his trust had been placed in this odd man.

"Excuse me," Yuuri repeated, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat as his mouth began to feel dry, "where-"

"-Shut up!" He yelled, cutting Yuuri off and causing him to flinch and push backwards into his seat; so he did speak at least some English after all.

This was not good, he was now one hundred percent certain that he was driving to an unknown location and his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest.

Why did he give him his phone? He cursed himself as he began to fiddle with his hands, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to think of something to do;  
he could have just texted or rang someone for help if he had his phone.

Yuuri looked ahead through the main window and an idea popped into his head: traffic lights. Surely they would stop at some soon, and when they did he would get out of the car and run as fast as he could. It was a risky plan but it seemed to be the only option he had so he waited nervously for his opportunity.

After another ten minutes of driving in silence, they finally came to a halt at a red light and Yuuri took a deep breath before pushing to door handle and preparing himself to run. But nothing happened. The handle moved but the door wouldn't budge at all, in his hurry to get into the car initially, he hadn't noticed that the doors had been locked. 

Feeling like a trapped animal, he frantically threw his body against the door, pushing it as hard as he could but it was useless and the driver just chuckled as he watched his pathetic attempt at escaping. 

A few seconds later they were driving again and Yuuri felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes, the reality of his situation finally setting in. 

"Don't cry, we have much fun." He spoke in broken English, giving Yuuri a wink as he smirked, sending a wave of nausea through the brunette as he held his head in his hands and began to shake.


	2. Unread Text Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's a little bit of non-con here but it's not massive

-

They finally arrived at their destination which Yuuri recognised as an apartment complex; the large building was run-down and falling apart, somewhere he really didn't want to be.

The driver unlocked his own door and pocketed Yuuri's phone, before climbing out and opening his door. He pulled his jacket away slightly, revealing the pistol that was tucked into his jeans and Yuuri felt his blood run cold and his eyes widen in fear at the sight of it.

"Follow me." He commanded, his eyes piercing into Yuuri with a threatening look that made him visibly shiver.

He was lead up several slights of stairs and into a sleazy looking flat that smelt as bad as it looked, with empty beer bottles laying haphazardly on tables, and the floor was littered with old food wrappers and dirty clothes that looked like they had been there a while. Despite this, he got the impression that it wasn't actually very lived-in and the man only came here for certain things - illegal things. The stench made his face scrunch up and cringed as he stepped in, hearing the door close and lock quickly behind him.

His arms were instantly seized and he was lead through the small flat into the bedroom and he began to fight back determinedly as his brain registered what was about to happen. 

Although he was strong and young, the other man was larger and easily overpowered him, throwing him roughly onto the bed and straddling him. The Japanese man continued to struggle, punching and kicking, even though he seemed the be unfazed by the impact.

"Don't waste your energy." He advised, but he didn't listen and continued his attack, desperate to get out of his grip.

"For fucks sake." With a roll of his eyes, he unbuckled his belt and easily fastened it around Yuuri's small wrists, pulling his arms above his head and tightly securing to the headboard.

Yuuri began to yell, begging for him to stop but he just shoved a cloth into his mouth and secured it with several layers of duct tape. 

"Much better." He patted his cheek with a sadistic smile and took off his glasses, wiping away the tears that were now freely falling from Yuuri's eyes before placing them back, "Wouldn't want you to miss anything."

He kicked his legs against the dirty mattress, but his struggle was in vain as he couldn't reach the other man at all as he continued to sit on his torso, clearly enjoying the amount of control he had over the situation.

Cold hands trailed along his chest as his shirt was removed and he screamed into his gag, any sort of word becoming muffled and indistinguishable.  

"My, oh my." The Russian man whispered, scanning over Yuuri's exposed skin hungrily. 

He placed a palm to his pale stomach and Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably under the icy feeling of his touch, much to the amusement of older man.

"You'll get used to it." He laughed with a shrug, before leaning down and pressing his lips to his torso, leaving a trail of messy kisses all over. Yuuri's breath hitched as he felt him sucking the tender skin on his neck and he tried to pull away with a scream, but he only shifted a couple inches and it went pretty much unnoticed. After attacking his body this way for another few minutes, the man finally returned to his sitting position and admired the red and purple marks that were beginning to appear. 

"Beautiful." 

Licking his lips, he ran his index finger across Yuuri's collarbone before dragging it down the centre of his chest until he reached the waistband of his underwear;  the brown eyed boy began to writhe on the mattress as a rough hand found its way into his boxers. His eyes stung with tears as he was touched in such an intimate place; he had not even allowed Viktor to touch him there yet and now the preservation of that feeling was being taken from him. 

"Actually," the contact stopped as the large hand pulled away and Yuuri sighed with relief when he stood up from the bed,  "what's the rush? You should save your energy for tomorrow." 

Tomorrow? Yuuri's heart pounded at the thought of what could happen to him and his breathing became frantic as he wrestled in his bonds, desperate to get free. The man just watched him with a smirk plastered on his face, waiting until Yuuri eventually gave up.  
With a frustrated yell, the Japanese man collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily and shaking as tears slipped from his watery eyes.

"Get some rest, you'll need it." A kiss was placed on his forehead patronisingly and he glared at the man, hatred filling every fibre in his body when he looked at him.

A short vibration sounded out within the room and the man pulled out Yuuri's phone from his back pocket, smiling wickedly as he did so. 

"Lover boy has a text." He winked suggestively, clicking the icon and Yuuri cursed himself for not setting a passcode like he had been advised so many times before, "Oopsie, we missed quite a few; 'I love you too my Katsudon, how was your day?'"

"Yuuuuuuuuri?"

"Text me back please."

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

The man read out his texts and he squirmed, wanting to snatch the phone out of his hands and run out of the door; he chuckled at Yuuri's frustration and decided to make things worse.

"We wouldn't want Viktor to worry now, would we? I think I'll save you the trouble and text him back myself." He perched on the edge of the bed and licked his lips as his fingers tapped the screen hastily.

"Sorry, Viktor! I got caught up at practise and then I couldn't find my key for the hotel; I'm inside, safe and warm now though so don't worry! My day was lovely, how was yours?" 

The man impersonated Yuuri's voice when reading out the text and watched as the boy's eyebrows knitted in anger as he pressed the send button. 

"You've got a long day ahead of you." He informed Yuuri, stroking his thigh through the thin material of his trousers, "Sleep." 

The cheap mattress creaked as he rose to his feet and headed to the door; the light was flicked off and suddenly he was surrounded by darkness, the small window had been covered by a thick black sheet, stopping any sort of light from seeping into the room.

Yuuri assumed that he would wake up any moment, being pulled from this nightmare, because surely this wasn't really happening, was it? 

He squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them widely, but he was still in the darkness of the room; he yanked his wrists against the belt to get some feeling that could jolt him awake, but instead he just flinched at the the sharp pain and his chest felt heavy at the realisation that he was already awake.

He wasn't sure how long he had been tossing and turning, begging for sleep to come, even in the extremely uncomfortable position he was in, but finally he felt his body beginning to go limp and he sobbed softly as his mind switched off. 

-

Viktor had been relieved upon hearing that Makkachin was going to be fine after all all and his first thought was to text Yuuri to share the good news; he took a sip of his steaming coffee as he tapped his keyboard happily.

He had received a reply soon after and the two of them texted for a while until Yuuri informed him that he was going back to practise and Viktor headed back to the springs to relax for a while, after all he had done a lot of travelling and his nerves were shook at the thought of losing his best friend and dog. 

He lost track of time as the hot water soaked his skin, spreading warmth through his body while he closed his eyes, feeling utterly content.

It wasn't until Mrs Katsuki appeared a couple of hours later that Viktor actually climbed out and headed to Yuuri's bedroom to get changed and rest. He frowned as he checked his phone and noticed that he hadn't received a reply for several hours; it seemed unusual because he always replied within about an hour and yet now Viktor's newest text had delivered almost four hours ago.

He probably just didn't see it, Viktor shrugged and sent another, excitedly awaiting the response as he headed downstairs to have one of the Katsuki's delicious home cooked meals. The food didn't set right in his stomach, however, when he began to grow agitated at the lack of contact he had with his fiancé as the night got later and his inbox remained empty. 

He thanked the family gratefully for his meal before retreating to the bedroom to get ready for bed and unwind. After sitting cross-legged on the bed and refreshing every piece of social media he had several times, he threw his phone onto the mattress and held his head in his hands. 

Viktor didn't want to be one of those people who waited by their phone, obsessing over when they would receive a text back, but the two of them had always texted each other at the end of the day and Yuuri had promised to text him tonight when they had spoken earlier.

"Everything alright, Viktor dear?" Mrs Katsuki popped her head into room, clearly noticing Viktor's tension and offered a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you." He faked a smile, which was not unnoticed by the older woman and she entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have you two had an argument?" She questioned, concern laced in her voice as she placed a hand on his knee for comfort and her eyes stared into Viktor's, trying to find an explanation as to why he was upset.

"No, no, of course not," he placed a hand over her small one, grateful for her kindness, "it's just that he hasn't replied to me in many hours and he promised he would," a laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head lightly, "It sounds so silly now that I say it out loud." 

"Not at all; I'm sure he has a good reason, you know that boy adores you Vicchan. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Mrs Katsuki." Viktor smiled, he was thankful that she had talked to him and helped him to snap out of his agitation. She was right, after all they both knew that Yuuri loved him more than anything.

"No problem! But please, call me Hiroko!" She wrapped him in a tight embrace and Viktor couldn't help but grin at the amount of love that this woman had to share. 

-

He was almost about to fall asleep when his phone lit up on the bed side table with an obnoxious buzz and his eyes snapped open; his hands fumbled to grab his phone and a smile spread across his face as he read the long-awaited text.

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Sorry, Viktor! I got caught up at practise and then I couldn't find my key for the hotel; I'm inside, safe and warm now though so don't worry! My day was lovely, how was yours?

Yuuri was going to end up killing himself with the amount of practise he did, Viktor shook his head and smiled fondly at the amount of dedication that Japanese man had for the sport. Relief had spread through him upon reading the text and he was just glad that he knew Yuuri was safe; he understood how dangerous Russia could be and was afraid for his fiancé who was too naïve for his own good.

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

No need to apologise, I'm just glad that you're okay! My day was good too, had some of your mother's delicious cooking once again! Let me know when you're tired and I'll stop texting and let you sleep :) x

Viktor closed his messages app after sending it and found himself feeling a lot calmer as he pulled the cover over himself and waited for the next text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm pretty much done with the third chapter so it will be up soon!


	3. Incentive(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ok so this is the most detailed part of the story so read with caution.

Yuuri was startled awake by the sound of a door closing loudly and he flinched, turning instinctively to look at where the sound had come from. His arms ached from being in such a compromising position for such a long time and his eyes burned from the sudden rush of light into the room. 

"Good morning, my beautiful Yuuri." He said in a sing-song voice, and it made his stomach turn as he was referred to as 'his'; he was not anyone's and most certainly not this disgusting man's.

"Are you not going to greet me?" The man's previous playful expression had vanished and he was staring at Yuuri with his eyebrows pulled tightly together. 

"Fump omff." He attempted to curse him but the cloth just muffled it into meaningless sounds.

"Good boy, I love to hear your noises."  
A hand found its way to Yuuri's chest once again and he began to trace shapes with his cold hands, sending shivers down his spine as he moved his hands to his trousers. His large hands tugged at the waistband and he slowly dragged them down, taking his time to admire Yuuri's toned legs, despite the thrashing he was doing to try and prevent them from being removed.

He squeezed his thigh roughly, resulting in Yuuri letting out a squeal and he tried to kick him away; the Russian man rolled his eyes and left the room briefly before returning with a few lengths of rope. He grabbed each ankle, pushing them to the edges of the bed and securing them in place using several knots to keep him in place and his legs stretched open. 

If Yuuri didn't feel completely helpless before, he certainly did now, with all of his limbs being useless to him and he groaned in frustration once again, pulling at his new bonds to test the strength of them. Surely enough, they were tight and impossible to get out of without being able to untie them or cut them loose.

"Be a good boy for me now." 

Yuuri was so focused on pulling against the rope, he hadn't noticed that the man had since removed his own trousers and shirt and was now standing in front of him in only his boxers. He stared at him questioningly and it wasn't until his gag was removed that he understood what he wanted and he frantically shook his head.

He stretched his jaw, noticing how tight it had become overnight and he cringed at the dull ache that persisted. His eyes widened as the man took of his boxers and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over him and coming far too close to Yuuri's face.

"No, stop." His voice was hoarse from all of his useless yelling and the cloth had dried his mouth out in the process; he sounded so small and he cringed at the sound.

"Shut up, open your mouth." He demanded but Yuuri just buried his head into his shoulder and kept his lips tightly together in a firm line, "Do you want to do this the hard way?"

The "hard" way? If this was the "easy" way, Yuuri didn't want to know what the hard way was, but still he held his ground and refused to remove his head from its position.

A sharp sting rippled through his cheek and he felt the heat rising to it almost instantly as he registered that he had just been slapped. Another followed on the opposite cheek, causing his head to whip round and be removed from his shoulder so he was now facing upwards. 

A rough hand squeezed his cheeks, forcing his lips apart and suddenly something very warm and very large was in his mouth and he wriggled furiously, desperate to get it away from him. The man only pushed deeper, making Yuuri gag and his eyes began to prick with tears as he found it difficult to breathe. 

"Yes, just like that." He moaned, biting his lip as he thrusted at a fast pace, with no regard for Yuuri's mouth or throat; he ran his hands through his thick black hair, and began to tug at it, "look at me." 

Knowing that nothing good could come from being disobedient, he reluctantly looked up and made eye contact with him, shuddering at the glint that he saw and tried to ignore the relentless attack that was taking place. 

"Beautiful, so pure." He said in between breaths, beginning to pant as he looked at Yuuri's innocent brown eyes which were now sparkling with tears, he was clearly enjoying the fact that he was taking away his innocence and it made him harder as he grabbed the headboard to support himself as his legs began to weaken.

"So...close..." he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as he grew closer and closer to his climax with each breath until he finally pulled out with a heavy breath and released himself all over Yuuri's bare chest.

Yuuri gasped for air and his chest heaved as he shook violently, finally understanding how vulnerable he was. The warm liquid was dripping down him and his hair was messy and wild from being pulled; he felt filthy and was in need of a shower, but of course he wasn't going to get one. 

"You were a good boy, so now I'll be good to you." A pair of lips were beside Yuuri's ears, whispering seductively and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up, despite how much he hated it. 

He began to writhe as the man made his way to his boxers and he began to yell, making the most of not having anything restricting his voice anymore.

"No, don't, please, I-I'll-" 

"-I'm getting really sick of you whining," he cut Yuuri off and his eyes were cold once again; he pulled open one of the drawers within the bedroom, fumbling around for something, "perhaps we should put a stop to that once again." 

He pulled out a red ball with a black strap on it and Yuuri felt his heart sink, this time he had an actual gag which was designed for this purpose, rather than a cheap cloth and some duct tape. It was roughly forced into his mouth and secured behind his head tightly, distorting any sound he tried to make.

"Now for the fun part." The excitement in his voice was clear as he hastily pulled Yuuri's boxers down and took him in his hands, gently rubbing the tip. He gasped involuntarily at the sensation and shook his head while staring into the older man's eyes, hoping that he could get some pity. The man did pity him, but not in the way that he had hoped; he stood up from the bed and returned to the drawer,  pulling out a long strip of fabric. 

"Here, you don't have to watch," he began to tie it over Yuuri's eyes, putting him in complete darkness and it caused him to panic further at the loss of one of his senses, "you can even pretend I'm Viktor if you like." 

He froze and his blood ran cold at the mention of his fiancé, how did this man know about them? He must have picked up on Yuuri's confusion because he began to explain himself.

"Oh don't act like you're surprised, everyone knows about the two of you; you're the waste of space who made him gay, everyone always had high hopes for him. What a pity. I had high hopes for him."

Why would he care?

His thoughts were read once again when he opened his mouth and explained further.

"I'm his sponsor, well, was his sponsor until he quit the ice." Yuuri could hear the accusation and disgust in his voice as he spoke, "Now I'm Yuri Plisetsky's - his biggest one in fact, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be on that ice. Come on, you have to admit that I have impeccable timing with my taxi facade. Had it all planed out and it worked perfectly." 

His hand returned to its previous position and Yuuri was taken off guard as he gasped loudly at the sudden contact. The cold fingers wrapped around him and began to pump slowly, igniting his skin with a mixture of horror and as much as he hated it, pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" He chuckled, beginning to speed up, much to the dismay of the brown-eyed boy, who was yelling while jerking his arms and legs,  "we all had bets, you know, of how long it was before Viktor fucked your brains out. We never did come to a conclusion, but now I can tell that he still hasn't."

He laughed, although Yuuri didn't see any humour in what was happening, "I can't believe this. I'm beating Viktor Nikiforov to his own fiancé!" 

By now Yuuri's breath was rapid and beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead, as he felt himself getting higher and higher into a cloud of unwanted pleasure and he screamed at the unfairness of it all. He was supposed to have this experience with Viktor, not some random man who didn't care about him.

Suddenly Yuuri was hit by a feeling of intense pleasure and he felt the liquid shoot out from him as he moaned loudly into the gag. His body felt limp and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he relaxed onto the bed, needing to recover from his high. 

"That was faster than I thought," the voice seemed hazy and Yuuri had to retune back into reality and he felt embarrassment at the realisation that a stranger had just witnessed him climax for the first time, "I didn't expect you to be so eager." 

Eager?

Was that some kind of joke? Yuuri thought he had made it clear that he was anything but eager; the man was just trying to embarrass and ridicule him, he decided and brushed off the comments. 

"Time for round two." He sounded like a giddy child as he spoke and worked quickly to untie Yuuri's bonds while knowing he was too weak to do anything right now. Once his limbs were free he was harshly flipped over onto his stomach and everything was retied as tightly as before. 

In the back of his mind, Yuuri knew what was going to happen, but he had been ignoring it, hoping that he would have escaped by now or for some strange reason he would be allowed to leave. 

It wasn't until he heard the click of a bottle that his senses sprung to life and he stared at the black fabric covering his eyes, waiting for what he knew was coming. The cold liquid still took him by surprise as it landed on his butt and trickled down slowly, making him moan slightly as he buried his head into the pillow beneath him.

He squirmed in pain as a finger entered his hole and he curled his hands in fists, gripping the sheets tightly as he sobbed. It began to move around and pump inside of him and his muscles contracted responsively, the uncomfortable feeling did not bring him any pleasure and he screeched as a second finger was added, stretching him further.

After several minutes of being stretched, touched and poked, Yuuri sighed as the fingers left him alone. However, something larger touched his entrance and his eyes shot open, he had never felt more desperate in his life and he yanked his bonds with all his strength, begging for his hands to come loose so he could stop what was about to happen, but they were far too tight and he was just making his skin red and raw by struggling.

"Come on, you wouldn't want me to reconsider my sponsorship would you?" The question rang out in the room and sent shivers down his spine, so he was going to blackmail him into this? 

"I could easily cancel on little Yuri now, leave him penniless and unable to skate, I'm sure he'd be delighted to go back to his broken home too. I'm sure he'd be even more delighted to know who lost him his funding - although of course these will not be the circumstances that he knows of. 

How did it happen again? Ah, that's right, Yuuri Katsuki came to my office and begged me to sponsor him rather than the "immature fifteen year old", yes, Yuri will definitely believe that." 

Surely it was insane to do this for another person, but then he didn't take this as a man who was bluffing and he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't be as bad as watching Yurio have to leave skating behind him, not with such a bright future ahead. His head was whirring with hundreds of different thought, but he'd already made his decision. 

Tears began to flow from his eyes as he gave up and flopped onto the bed, accepting his fate. The pair of hands gripped his waist roughly and pulled him up onto all fours as best as they could given his position.

"Good choice." He whispered gruffly, giving him a pat on his putt before placing a kiss to each cheek.

The initial feeling wasn't the worst part; the worst part was when he became empty again only to be quickly refilled with a quick thrust of the Russian man's hips. Despite the intense pain he was experiencing, the lingering feeling of pleasure remained again, except this time he was too affected by the sharp stinging sensation to notice it and he was just waiting it out, begging for it to end. He yelped as fingers were pressed into his hips and waist harshly, adding more colourful bruises to his new collection. 

He had told him to imagine he was Viktor, but how could he? Viktor would never have done it like this; he would have had soft and gentle hands, making sure he was ok before doing anything, constantly checking up on him to make this a wonderful experience he would cherish forever. This couldn't have been more of the opposite.

Eventually the thrusts became sloppier and he felt a warmth spread within him as an indication that the man had climaxed and he was dropped back onto the bed, his usefulness ending. 

Everything ached, hurt or stung and his whole body was shaking from the shock of what had just happened and he found himself squeezing his eyes shut tightly to try and block it all out. 

Suddenly the familiar sound of a vibrating phone cut through the silence and the older man went to retrieve it, smiling as he looked at the screen. 

"Speaking of Yuri, I think you're late for practice." 

He took off his blindfold and showed him the phone which was informing him that he had an incoming call from the blonde boy as well as several unread text messages.

"I'll tell you what," he fiddled with the phone in his hands, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm going to go clean up in the shower, I'll leave this phone here and if you can get to it, you can use it." 

He nonchalantly placed it on the bedside table and enjoyed the quizzical look that was on Yuuri's face.

"Don't worry, there's no catch, just an incentive for you to try and break your bonds; it's adorable when you do." 

He pressed Yuuri's nose as though he was a child and his blood boiled at how patronising he was being, why would he leave the phone there? Despite what he said there must be a catch, right?

He couldn't question it for very look because he was pulled from his thoughts by the voice he had grown far too familiar with.

"You have ten minutes, starting now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter chapter won't be up for a couple of days because I am drowning in schoolwork and I'm working on another fic alongside this one on my other account but I will write it as soon as I get the chance!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I'm putting a warning at the start again, it's not as bad as the last chapter but I think it needs one.

Yuuri was still very apprehensive about the deal with his phone, surely this was a trick wasn't it?

When the door closed with the older man on the other side and he didn't return, he realised that it was real and this was his only opportunity to get help. 

His muscles were sore from practising so much yesterday, and the new bruises and injuries that he just gained made any sort of movement incredibly uncomfortable and he whimpered as a sharp pain shot through his thigh. 

Although every time he moved it hurt, he was not going to miss this opportunity and he began frantically trying to untie the knot between his wrists. He had been left on his stomach with his arms still tied above him so luckily he could see the way it had been secured, however that didn't mean that it was going to be easy. The man had made sure that his bonds were very tight and the already rawness of his wrists became worse each time he moved them, resulting in a wince from the stinging sensation.

Deciding to give his hands a rest, not being able to cope with the pain, he tugged his legs towards him, feeling the rope bite into his ankles as he did so and he let out a frustrated groan. 

Suddenly a vibration began to ring out through the room and he pushed himself up onto him elbows, stretching his neck to see that it was Yuri calling once again. It was only about a foot away but it may as well have been on the other side of the world because there was no way he could get to it.

Nevertheless, panic and determination threw his rationality out of the window and he continued to pull and tug violently, despite knowing that it wasn't going to help him and would only make it worse.

The ringing ended and he let out a soft cry as he collapsed back onto the bed, beginning to feel the results that his desperation had caused. His skin was extremely tender and red and he could feel the blood pulsing through him in the silence of the room; a heartbreaking sob wracked his body as he shook on the bed, feeling overwhelmed by what was happening to him and the pain was all that occupied his mind. 

-

The door clicked and Yuuri finally looked up with watery eyes as the man finally returned, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping with water. 

"No luck?" He tutted, a smirk growing on his face as he noticed the Japanese boy's tears. "What a pity, although, I did always like the determined ones."

Scanning his eyes over the redness of Yuuri's skin, it was obvious how much he had tried to escape and he couldn't help but feel satisfied with the strength of his knots.

"I guess you won't be going to practise after all." He pouted falsely, snatching the phone from the table and opening the messages app, "I guess we should let him know though, wouldn't want him to wonder where you are." 

The sound of his fingers tapping against the screen made Yuuri's stomach twist, he could be saying anything and the lack of control he had over the situation made him nauseous.

"Sorry, Yurio, I feel terrible; I don't think that food yesterday agreed with me, so I won't be making it. Hope you have a great day though!" The man impersonated his voice once again before pressing the send button with a smile; Yuuri didn't even flinch, he didn't have any energy to fight back anymore, knowing it would just create more pain, and he already expected him to text Yurio so it wasn't surprising.

The man tossed the phone to the side before climbing onto the bed and placing a cold hand on Yuuri's chest, water droplets falling onto him as he leaned in closely to his ear.

"Ready to have some more fun?"

-

It's not as though Yurio cared about Yuuri's absence, really, he didn't. But he couldn't help but feel annoyed that he hadn't even texted him to tell him he wouldn't be coming, or at least let him know if he was running late.

He thought that after several missed calls and texts, the Japanese boy would think to reply out of politeness, but here he was, sat with his phone in his hands just waiting for a response. It didn't make any sense, Yuuri always checked his phone when he woke up,-he'd heard Viktor teasing him about it once - so what was so different today?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

That's what he had said, so why was he missing it? He'd always been eager to get onto the ice and practise, no matter what; Viktor had even said that one day he was sneezing and coughing constantly through his performance but he kept going like nothing was wrong.

Yuri shook his head, feeling stupid about getting so annoyed about such a trivial matter, maybe he had just slept in or maybe his phone had ran out of charge, or maybe-

"-YURI!" The young boy flinched at the anger in his coach's voice and he threw his phone back into his locker along with his confusion, heading onto the ice to perform his routine for the eleventh time today. 

-

Yuuri felt numb as the man attacked his chest with sloppy kisses, his breath reflexively hitched when he began to suck the tender skin on his neck but he didn't notice it; he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to block everything out.

Instead, he thought of Viktor, he could almost imagine the warmth of his hugs when he was held so closely to the Russian man, love radiating from the two of them. 

Viktor's smile flashed through his mind as he thought back to when he had introduced him to his favourite dish and he had approved enthusiastically, complimenting Yuuri's mother repeatedly and begging for more. Although he was nervous around him at that point, he couldn't deny how happy he had felt at Viktor's response and began to see the human side of him, as opposed to his celebrity persona.

//

"Your boyfriend then?" Suddenly Yuuri was on the beach, he could hear the waves lapping gently onto the sand and the birds flying above them as he stared into the blueness of the ocean. He had been completely caught off guard by Viktor, not being able to process his offer and had been quick to decline in fear. He smiled fondly at the memory, realising just how far the two of them had come and was glad that he had eventually accepted his offer, despite it being belated.

//

"Perfect Yuuri!" Viktor was standing at the edge of the rink, grinning happily as Yuuri finally managed to successfully land a salchow after many hours of practising. He was breathing heavily as he skated over to his coach, a smile tugging at his lips, and he sighed contentedly as he was embraced by the arms he loved so much.

"I knew you could do it." A gentle kiss was placed on his head and he closed his eyes with a lingering feeling of pride.

//

"You're sure you'll be alright, Yuuri?" The concern laced in Viktor's tone made him open his eyes and he looked into the blue eyes he was so familiar with, ignoring the rush of people within the airport.

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled warmly at his boyfriend; he didn't want him to go back to Japan, but he knew that he couldn't stop him. "Now go, or you'll miss your flight."

Seconds later he was gone and Yuuri was left standing outside in the cold as he searched the streets for a taxi, his legs ached from practise and he was tired, so tired.

The flash of a car's headlights made him squint and he clambered into the car, he made eye contact with the driver and his heart pounded as his skin crawled and he was struggling to breathe, why was it so hard to breathe-

//

\- gasping for air, Yuuri's eyes shot open and he finally snapped back to reality, screaming as he felt the warmth of another person on top of him, pinning him down. 

He writhed on the cheap bed, feeling the sprigs dig into him as he pushed violently against it, the pain was setting back in and overwhelming him but he kept pushing and pushing until he could push no longer. With a defeated sigh, his arms and legs gave out and he buried his face in the thin pillow beneath him, letting the tears flow once again.

"Oh, you're back." The Russian smiled happily, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there, you wouldn't stop calling out for your boyfriend, how silly."

His words ignited a fire within Yuuri and he screamed into his gag as he thrashed his hips from side to side, just wanting to get this disgusting man off him. But of course he didn't move and simply stared down at him, eyebrows scrunching as a frown began to grow on his face.

"When will you learn?" He sighed, tutting before his eyes began to glisten in a way that made Yuuri's heart stop. "Or do you need another lesson?"

His hand began to caress his inner thigh and his heart pounded against his chest, there was no way he could endure this again, he ached too badly he felt like he would pass out if it happened once more.

Frantically shaking his head, he yelled that he didn't and stared into his eyes desperately, he was aware he was begging and that's what he wanted, but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to go through the pain all over again. 

"Oh, but I beg to differ," his voice chilled Yuuri to the bone and he began to shake even more than he had been, feeling the panic bubbling inside him, "However, you looked so cute when you begged, so I'll just use these." 

He held up his hand, wiggling his fingers in front of Yuuri's face before they disappeared out of sight and he closed his eyes in fear, knowing what coming. 

-

"I think you did rather well, good boy." A patronising hand ruffled Yuuri's messy hair as he weeped, his tears soaking the dirty sheets.

"Now have you learnt your lesson? You're mine now, ok? I don't want to hear that name come out of your mouth again, do you understand?" A hand gripped his jaw tightly, pulling his head up to look into his eyes and he nodded reluctantly, not daring to show defiance.

"Every time you even think about him, I want you to remember this feeling, and ask yourself, is the pain worth it?" 

His hands moved behind Yuuri's head and untied the gag that had kept his jaw locked for so long and he sighed when he was finally able to move it, although his throat was hoarse so he didn't even attempt to speak. He felt confusion when the man began to loosen his bonds, was he letting him go? Apparently his confusion was obvious as he picked up on it instantly. 

"Relax, you're not going anywhere. They're still difficult to get out of, and besides even if you did, you're far too weak to actually be able to get anywhere."

The minuscule flicker of hope that Yuuri had felt instantly been extinguished and he felt so stupid for even thinking about it.

He walked over to his wardrobe in the corner of the room and began to get changed, speaking to Yuuri as he did so.

"I have a few things to do today; you may as well get some rest, you look as though you need it." 

Yuuri needed far much more than rest; he needed painkillers and food and a way out of the small room, and above all he needed Viktor. He didn't reply however, he just nodded languidly and welcomed the warmth as a duvet was pulled over his cold limbs.

"I'll be back in an hour." After placing a kiss on Yuuri's forehead, he swiftly slipped out of the room without saying another word and locked the door behind him.

Once Yuuri was certain that he had left the flat, he began to fiddle with the knots on his wrists, having more access this time due to the added slack. His earlier thrashing had tightened it and made it more difficult to untie, but he was not going to give up, especially when he had such a perfect window of opportunity. He used his nails to pick at the rope and pulled at it with his teeth when he could reach and after ten minutes of trial and error he was finally able to pull a hand free. Excitement and relief began to flood into him as he easily freed the other wrist and began to work on his ankles.

The Russian man was right, he was extremely weak and he couldn't ignore the ache that consumed his body, but it was only going to get worse if he didn't get out of there quickly; shaking his head, he frantically pulled at the knots until they became loose enough for him to slip out of and all four of his limbs were rope-free.

He pushed himself onto his feet from the bed but collapsed onto the floor immediately after; the shock was causing him to tremble and his legs felt like jelly, on top of the actual injuries Yuuri began to doubt if he actually would be able to leave. 

No.

He was not going to wait here to be hurt again; taking deep breaths, he noticed how shaky his breathing was and closed his eyes and tried to slow down his heart rate so he could be more in control of his body. After a few minutes he felt slightly better and grabbed onto the bed to help pull himself up, actually managing to stay in his feet this time, although it was painful.

Noticing the lack of clothing he was wearing, he grabbed something clean from the wardrobe and pulled it on, it was too big for him but he knew that seeing the clothes he had worn would only trigger his memories about what had happened and that was the last thing he needed. 

Once he was finally dressed, he picked up his hotel key from the floor and grabbed the door handle and pulled it, but it wouldn't move; he had completely forgotten that he had locked it on his way out. 

No, no, no, don't panic now. Yuuri controlled his breathing and thought back to the time he was sharing a dorm room with his best friend Phichit; he had always loved causing trouble and so had learnt how to pick a lock in order to pull off a prank, luckily he had taught Yuuri how to do it too. He had never been more grateful for Phichit's mischievous attitude. 

He searched the room for what he needed and began to do it how he had been taught - although he had never been particularly good at it and Phichit usually had to take over. However, the lock clicked and his heart leaped as he was able to pull open the door, he was getting closer. 

He stepped from the room and spotted his phone laying on the kitchen counter, the man must have taken it on his way out just incase he got free. He was sure that this wasn't the man's main apartment as he noticed the lack of furniture and how bare everything was and he knew even more than ever that he needed to get out out. Slipping the device into his pocket, he threw on a coat and pair of shoes that were laying by the door, not caring that they were the complete wrong size and pulled at the door. Of course it was locked too, but apparently he wasn't a very intelligent man because Yuuri weakly lifted an arm up and grabbed the key that was sitting on top of the frame; he was surprised that he had left it in such an obvious place.

The lock clicked and he pulled it open, shivering as he was hit by the cold Russian air; he didn't look back as he closed the door behind him and limped away and down the stairs of the complex as quickly as he could. There was always the possibility of him getting back early and catching Yuuri trying to escape, the thought made him shudder and he pushed onwards, blocking out the sharp pains he felt each time he took a step. 

Once he was far away enough from the building, he pulled his phone out and loaded up the map; he was several miles from his hotel and there was no way that he could walk it, however he didn't exactly feel comfortable getting another taxi anytime soon so he searched for the nearest bus station, smiling as he found the money inside the coat pockets.

-

Languages were exhausting; the cultural barrier between Yuuri and the man at the desk had meant that it it'd taken him twenty minutes to manage to get directions as to which bus he should be boarding and buy his ticket, so when he finally got the gate he had almost missed it. But after waving his arms wildly the driver noticed him and waited for him before setting off.

He could feel eyes burning into him as he made his way to the back, it was obvious that he was foreign, that much was clear from his appearance and his accent. However, he felt as though his ethnicity wasn't the only reason that they were staring; oh. Of course. He had been limping the entire time and his eyes were probably tired and red from the amount of crying he had done in the last few hours. Fortunately his coat covered his neck and along with it, his hickeys and various other bruises.

Eventually everyone lost interest and returned to whatever else they had been focusing previously and he was grateful at the shift in attention. He placed his forehead on the cool glass and watched the city go by, wanting nothing more than to just get into his hotel room and lock the door. 

-

Once he was finally at the hotel, he stumbled into the lift and tapped his foot impatiently as it rose incredibly slowly, stopping at every floor before his own. Several minutes later it stopped at the eleventh floor and he hastily headed to his room, unlocking the door and closing it quickly behind him with a swift flick of the lock. 

He pressed his back against the hard surface and allowed himself to slide down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and trembling uncontrollably. 

He was finally safe. 

This was the first time he had been able to relax since he stepped outside of the ice rink last night and he wept as relief washed through him; he was safe. He had done it. He had gotten out. He didn't think about anything for a while, he just cried and allowed himself to calm down, suppressing the memories of what had happened to him a matter of hours ago.

None of it felt real, but at the same time it felt more than real and the marks were enough to prove that; he pulled his collar down to look at the purple bruises that scattered his chest and he shuddered, looking away instantly.

A vibration rippled through his coat and he pulled his phone out, with trembling hands he answered the call without even looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little bit of free time so I got this done, the next chapter will probably take at least a few days because I'm working on another fic and it needs updating too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Viktor's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thanks for your patience and lovely comments :) 
> 
> So this chapter is already super long and I've only covered about half of the remaining plot so there will be one more chapter (which will be v dramatic so brace yourselves - followed by a happy ending though ofc)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy! Sorry if there's any errors, I didn't proofread it properly

"Yuuri!" The young Russian's voice was loud and he flinched slightly, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Hello Yurio," he let out a pathetic half laugh, trying to conceal his nerves.

"Where have you been? Are you feeling any better?" Although he had acted as though he hated Yuuri, it was clear that he actually cared for him and it made his lips tug into smile.

"I told you, I was sick." The pain Yuuri was in made it easy for him to make himself sound sick and lie smoothly, although technically it wasn't a lie, he was sick - just not because of the food he ate.

"Bullshit." Yurio sounded almost angry and Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "You've never missed an opportunity to practise before, what's really going on?"

"N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about Yurio, I've been throwing up all morning, that's why it took so long to reply." 

Yuuri had been brought up to always tell the truth and his parents lived by, "honesty is the best policy" since he could remember; however, he saw no point in telling him something that he'd be better off not knowing, after all what was done was done; it was over now. Besides, what was a fifteen year old supposed to say? Yuuri himself didn't even know what to say or do, so putting this burden on the shoulders of someone so young seemed out of the question.

"Whatever. Get well soon." With an annoyed sigh, he ended the call and Yuuri was left staring at his phone, something that had seemed so far away earlier.

A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he decided to read the texts that he had missed from this morning.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

Good morning, are you still coming to the ice rink? It's just that you're usually here by now.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio 

Yuuri?

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

You're late.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

Ok. Wow you're really fucking late.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

Where the fuck are you?

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

Answer your damn phone!

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Yurio

Fine, fuck you.

 

Yuuri frowned as he read the messages, he felt bad for not being able to reply earlier, even though it wasn't his fault, but Yurio seemed hurt by it and it made him feel guilty.

He bit his lip as he he clicked his conversation with Viktor, terrified of what he would find waiting for him. He scrolled to the top to begin from where the man had stolen his phone and began biting his nails as he started to read.

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Are you okay?

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Sorry, Viktor! I got caught up at practise and then I couldn't find my key for the hotel; I'm inside, safe and warm now though so don't worry! My day was lovely how was yours?

 

To: Yuuri  
From Viktor

No need to apologise, I'm just glad that you're okay! My day was good too, had some more of your mother's delicious cooking again, let me know when you're tired and I'll stop texting and let you sleep :) x

 

Yuuri felt angry at the fact that the man had read his texts from Viktor, he couldn't believe that he had seen something so intimate between the two of them; and worse than that, he had texted him back pretending to be him. With his nerves rising, he continued to read on nevertheless.

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

I'm pretty tired from practise, but I'll talk for a little while.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Sooo what you up to, love? :) x

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri 

Nothing really, watching tv. You? 

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Missing you :( x

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Yuuuuri? You still there? x

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Yeah sorry I got distracted.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Are you sleepy? :p Do you want to sleep  моя любовь? x

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

What?

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

моя любовь? It means "my love" :) x

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Oh.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Oh? :( 

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Yuuri are you okay? x

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Of course, why wouldn't I be?

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

I don't know, just you're usually more flirty with me ;)

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Sorry I'm tired.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Viktor

Oh, okay, you get some sleep then; sweet dreams! I love you! <3

 

That was the end of the conversation and nothing had been said since, Yuuri cringed at how cold he seemed towards Viktor and especially not repeating "I love you" was bound to have stung him badly. Not giving it a second thought, he began to frantically type.

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Hi Viktor I'm sorry for not replying but I love you too! Everything has been hectic today with practise and I didn't feel very well so I wasn't really myself last night so I'm sorry if I came across as being blunt.  <3

 

As soon as Yuuri sent it, he slapped a hand to his mouth as he realised his mistake; if Viktor spoke to Yurio he would know that he lied about going to practise and they would know something was up. He reassured himself that it would be fine, after all he doubted that the two of them spoke regularly, Yurio was such a difficult person to hold a conversation with anyway.

He threw his phone onto the bed and headed into the bathroom, not wanting to think about anything for a little while and turned the tap to its highest setting. He peeled off the stranger's clothes and left them in a messy pile in the corner of the room before stepping under the hot jets, feeling them burn his skin. 

He didn't mind the pain, in fact, he welcomed it; the sensation helped to distract him from the lingering touches he could still feel on his skin, grabbing, touching and stroking. Yuuri allowed himself to collapse onto the floor of the shower, pulling his knees tightly to his chest and burying his head between them; a sob shook through his body and he trembled uncontrollably, becoming unable to distinguish between his tears and the flowing water. Before he knew it, the loofah was in his hands and he was scrubbing his body harshly, desperate to get the man's fingerprints off him; he didn't want any sort of reminder of what had happened and felt numb as he continued to scrub, his skin quickly becoming red from the friction but he paid no mind to the sting: he needed to feel clean. He finally snapped out of it when he saw the stream of water have a slight red tint to it and he looked at his arms to see they had began to bleed; the dropped the loofah and ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends in frustration, knowing that it was going to hurt to wear his costume in a few days. 

After twenty more minutes of allowing his skin to be abused by the relentless streams, he shakily pushed himself to his feet, deciding that he was probably clean enough; although he wasn't sure if he would ever feel that way. Lazily rubbing his hair with a towel, he pulled on a dressing gown and headed back into his room, feeling his heart ache at the lack of Viktor but he also felt a shiver rush through him at the thought of him seeing him like this and he cringed.

Flopping onto the bed, he picked up his phone, not really sure what he wanted to do, but he knew that sitting in silence wasn't going to help his frantic mind so he automatically opened up his messages and selected Viktor's name. For a reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on, he found that he wasn't in the mood to text him and did not really feel like holding a conversation with him. It was probably just one of those moods, he shook his head and decided to text his best friend, Phichit instead.

 

To: Phichit  
From: Yuuri 

Hey! Are you there?

 

Placing his phone beside him, he waited patiently for a response, which came only a few minutes later.

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Phichit

Yeah, what's up? :D

 

Yuuri felt relieved that Phichit was there for him to talk to, he was frightened to be alone with his thoughts and he found himself crying from relief as he began to type. 

 

To: Phichit  
From: Yuuri

Nothing really, I'm just lonely and bored :)

 

To: Yuuri  
From: Phichit

Missing Viktor I'm guessing? ;) 

 

The mention of Viktor made Yuuri frown but he shook it off, not wanting to ponder on it for long.

 

To: Phichit  
From: Yuuri

Yeah haha, I'm missing you too though, what're you up to?

 

He wanted to shift the topic to the Thai boy rather than himself, not wanting to have to think about his current state because it would just make him feel worse.

The two of them texted for an hour or so until Phichit had to go and Yuuri was left alone again, feeling scared and small as he looked around the empty hotel room surrounding him. He pulled the duvet cover over himself, wrapping it tightly under him as a sort of cocoon to try and make himself feel safe and warm. The bed began to vibrate as Yuuri's phone lit up with an incoming call and he felt his throat go dry as he saw the name on the screen. He really didn't want to talk to Viktor right now, one word from his sore throat and he would be able to tell that he had been crying and begin to ask hundreds of questions. Another thought overclouded his brain and it was a feeling of guilt and shame; if the Russian man found out what had happened to him, would he be disgusted? Would he toss him away, no longer interested in someone who had been ruined by another man? He had never allowed Viktor to touch him intimately before and now here he was, no longer a virgin after he had been away for only a day. It made his stomach twist and he felt sick as he imagined how his fiancé would react.

Biting his lip, he checked the time on the screen and decided that he could get away with pretending to have fallen asleep already; with a quick swipe of his thumb, his phone turned off and he placed it on the bedside table; he would deal with everything once he had woken up. 

-

Sleep didn't come easy for the Japanese boy, he found himself waking up with a pounding heart and drenched in sweat several times during the night, each time suffering from a nightmare which replayed the last twenty four hours in his mind, not leaving out a single detail to make him relive it vividly.

It was a little after 5am when he woke again, not knowing where he was for a moment and he decided that he may as well get up for the day, not wanting to experience the same nightmare once again. 

His morning routine was mundane and for once he didn't mind it, he didn't know if he could handle any more surprises and he enjoyed being back in control of everything he did.

He shivered as he noticed how obvious the marks and bruises were that covered his entire body, he pulled out a long sleeved shirt to hide the soreness of his wrists as well as the marks he had made himself in the shower. Luckily the hickeys on his collarbones and neck were mostly covered by his shirt and as long as he was careful no one would be able to see them.

Once he was finally ready, he knew that he needed to turn his phone back on and he sighed as he pressed the power button, anxiety beginning to grow as he braced himself for the many text messages he knew that Viktor had sent.

It started to vibrate as soon as it came to life, messages and notifications flooding in quickly and he cleared his throat as he began to look through them; he had 6 missed calls from Viktor, as well as many, many texts from him.

Viktor had started off calmly, wondering if Yuuri was just busy or something, but as the time went on and he received no reply, it was clear that he had become worried as the texts had become more frequent and there were many question marks attached to the ends of them. He knew that it was wrong to make him worry like that, but he couldn't help it, he hadn't known how to deal with it last night and he had taken the easy way out.

Taking a deep breath, he finally replied, feeling more guilty than ever as he remembered that Viktor would be back in Russia later the same day and had been so excited about it until he began to feel like Yuuri was upset with him for some reason, as he had explained in one of his texts.

 

To: Viktor  
From: Yuuri

Heyy, I'm so sorry, my phone died :/ but I can't wait to see you later! :) x

 

He felt like his apology wasn't sufficient enough, but he didn't know what else to say so he slipped his phone back into his pocket and laced his shoes up before heading to the ice rink.

Upon arriving, his heart dropped as he realised he didn't have his skates; he had left them in the 'taxi' and hadn't even noticed until now, surely if someone saw him using rented skates they would be suspicious and his hands began to feel clammy at the thought of being questioned. Brushing off the thought, he decided that he would say he just "forgot" them and have to deal with the confused looks he received.

"Yuuri!" He was immediately spotted upon arriving and the Russian skater rushed over to him quickly, eyebrows knitted, clearly having many things to say to him. 

"Hey, Yurio." He faked a smile, and tried to ebb the anxiety that was quickly growing within him as he was under the constant stare of the blonde.

"You feeling better?" Although he looked as though he still didn't believe Yuuri's excuse, he noticed his uneasiness and assumed that it was due to feeling sick and softened his stare.

"A little, thanks." He said timidly, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt, paranoid that Yurio could see his marks, despite knowing it was impossible.

"I'm glad." He finally offered the brunette a genuine smile and motioned his head to the side, "Wanna get on the ice?" 

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom, I'll meet you there." Yuuri turned on his heel and headed over the skate renting area, hoping that if he didn't say anything about losing them he wouldn't notice.

He was grateful that Yurio didn't say anything as he stepped onto the ice and began to skate, he winced as his muscles started to ache from the exercise. Not wanting to create any unwanted suspicion, he bit the inside of his cheeks to help cope with the pain and attempted a few jumps; they were difficult to land, sharp pains shooting through his thighs every time he put pressure on them and he wanted nothing more than to go and sit down and cry. He knew he couldn't do that though, if anyone found out he didn't know what would happen, he just wanted to forget it ever happened and put it behind him. 

As he tried to land the salchow, he whimpered in pain and doubled over onto the ice, scrunching his face uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" He heard skates quickly approaching and looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Yurio. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He falsely assured him with a grin, before trying to get up unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me help you," the Russian reached out to link their hands but Yuuri flinched away with a sharp intake of breath at the contact; Yurio scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but his offer was quickly taken seconds later and he pulled him to his feet, noticing the way the way he winced as he stepped up.

"What's wrong?" He questioned flatly, clearly not in the mood to deal with one of his lame excuses again.

"What?" The older athlete furrowed his eyebrows and feigned confusion as he casually moved away from the blonde, brushing the small ice shavings from his clothes.

"Don't give me that," His voice was thick with annoyance as he spoke, glaring at Yuuri relentlessly as he waited for an answer, "You're obviously hurt. What happened?"

A wave of panic flooded through Yuuri and his eyes widened in shock and fear, but he quickly tried to collect himself and cleared his throat, not wanting the younger boy to notice.

"Oh, it's just from pushing myself too much at practice the other day," he shrugged casually, rubbing his arms, "my muscles are still pretty sore."

Yurio continued to stare at him with apprehension, trying to decide whether or not to believe him but Yuuri quickly skated away, shouting that he needed to use the bathroom.

Once he was off the ice, he hastily made his way to a cubicle and locked himself in it, collapsing onto the seat and burying his head in his hands. The pain had been almost unbearable and it wasn't fading, even as he took the pressure off his legs an ache was still lingering incessantly and he wanted to scream in frustration; the competition was tomorrow for goodness sake and he found it difficult to even stand, he began to seriously doubt if he would even be able to take place. 

Overwhelmed by his emotions and pain, he felt his eyes begin to feel blurry as they filled with tears, falling freely down his face as he shook softly. He knew that it was a terrible idea to cry right now because his eyes would be red for a while afterwards and anyone would be able to tell that something was bothering him; nevertheless, he couldn't stop them and simply squeezed his eyes tightly closed and tried to calm himself down.

The sound of a door opening echoed through the small room and his head snapped up; he desperately tried to control his breathing and pretend he wasn't crying.

"Yuuri? You in here?" Concern was once again laced in the voice of the short athlete as he tapped gently on the cubicle door, "Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't feel to good." His voice wavered and he bit his lip, trying to control his trembling voice. 

"Open the door?" Yurio's tone was gentle and it made his heart swell at this new side he was seeing but he made no move to unlock it; his eyes were definitely red and he couldn't deal with any questions.

"I-I can't." He stuttered anxiously, wanting him to just leave and go skate, he would be out in a few minutes.

"Why not?" Confusion and hurt were disguised in his cool tone but Yuuri could see through it.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." He lied smoothly, grateful that he had been able come up with a believable alibi; especially one that would help to explain the redness of his eyes.

"Again?" The Russian boy sounded worried as he tapped on the door once again, repeating for him to open it.

"Yeah, that's why I rushed here. Sorry, I should've said something, I just didn't -" his voice broke and a small sob escaped his lips, he quickly placed a hand over his mouth to silence it and hoped it hadn't been heard.

"Yuuri, why are you crying? What's going on? Please talk to me." Unfortunately, he had heard and began to ask several questions, the one thing Yuuri had been dreading.

His heart rate began to speed up and fear ignited within him as he began fiddling with his jumper and tugged his hair slighly.

"Yuuri-"

"-Nothing is wrong! Please go away!" He interrupted Yurio rudely with a yell, not being able to process what was happening and only knowing that he needed to be alone.

He didn't get a reply, but he heard a sharp sigh behind the door, followed by a loud slam as he stormed out of the room angrily. He slumped back down and let more tears flow, realising that he had caused collateral damage just because he couldn't handle his stupid emotions.

-

The two of them didn't speak for the rest of the day after that, although they accidentally made brief eye contact while practising their routines, neither said a word and they remained in a tense silence.

"Viktor, can I talk to you?" 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he heard his fiancés name being spoken in one of the side rooms, curiosity getting the best of him, he placed his ear against the door to be able to hear it better.

"Of course, Yurio, what's up?" His heart clenched at the softness of his voice and he found himself frowning as he pictured the silver haired man's unknowing smile. 

"It's about Yuuri, I think there's something wrong." His eyes widened at the mention of his name and he began to feel dread building up within him as he waited for Viktor's response

"What? My Yuuri?" He choked on his breath as he was referred to as his, reminding him of the words the stranger had said. He couldn't ignore the slight warmth that he felt as it came from Viktor, however, but it just sparked guilt within him.

"Yeah, yesterday-"

Yuuri couldn't let the young Russian talk to his fiancé because they would realise something was up so he barged into the room casually, pretending he was looking for something.

"-Yurio, have you seen- Viktor hi!" 

His blue eyes lit up as he spotted the Japanese boy and he rushed over to him with a large grin on his face.

"Yuuri!" 

The brunette flinched as large arms encased him and he was about to panic until he reminded himself that it was only Viktor and he was safe. His enthusiastic arms were digging into him a little too much, putting pressure on his new bruises and he bit his lip to try and hide the pain as he slowly wrapped his own arms around his lover.

"I missed you." He whispered into his hair and Yuuri buried his head into his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent and focusing on his gentle heartbeat.

"I missed you too." He felt shaky as images of his experience flashed through his mind but he just pushed himself closer to Viktor and tightened his grip on his jacket.

"Want to go skate?" He suggested sweetly as Yuuri finally pulled his head away and looked into his eyes.

He really, really didn't want to go skate, he didn't think he could handle the pain any more, especially after pushing himself even harder after coming out of the bathroom to prove Yurio wrong.

"Maybe in a little while, I'm kinda tired; wanna go get some dinner?"

"Oh yeah of course, sorry." Viktor softened his eyes as he noticed the bags under his fiancé's eyes before flicking his eyes over to the clock and offering a warm smile, "Yeah sure, dinner sounds great. Lets call it a day." 

"Okay, I'll go take my skates off." Yuuri delicately pushed away from the hug laced their hands together, dragging Viktor out of the room with him to prevent the two Russians talking about him.

"Where are your skates?" Viktor asked with a puzzled look, noticing the cheap blue ones he was wearing as they walked.

"Oh, I forgot them I was super tired this morning." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, hoping that it was believable.

"Silly goose." Viktor laughed, shaking his head with an amused smile and Yuuri felt relieved at his response, giggling along.

-

"Yuuri aren't you going to eat anything?" 

His eyes quickly whipped up to meet concerned blue ones from across the table; Viktor had taken them to one of his favourite restaurants as his treat but Yuuri was yet to take a bite of his soup.

"I'm not that hungry, sorry." He lowered his gaze to stare at the wooden pattern on the table, in all honesty he was less than "not hungry", the thought of food made him feel repulsed and his appetite was completely non-existent.

"Please eat something, for me?" A warm hand was placed on top of his own and he pulled away frantically with a short breath. Viktor looked confused and hurt and Yuuri was quick to apologise, intertwining their hands, saying he was just "caught off guard for a second." 

"Oh." He received an apprehensive look but after faking a believable smile and shovelling some food into his mouth, Viktor's worries melted away and they continued their meal.

"How was Japan?" Yuuri asked after a few moments, breaking the silence between them.

"It was good, your family was lovely as always," Viktor's smile shifted into a pout, "but it would have been better if you were there." 

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a soft laugh, blowing gently onto a spoonful of hot soup, "You know I had to practise." 

"Yeah, I know," Viktor took a bite of his pasta and smirked at the brown eyed boy, "how was Russia without me?"

Yuuri's throat suddenly felt very dry and he calmly took a sip from his glass of water before opening his mouth to speak.

"It was fine. Pretty boring to be honest." The lie rolled off his tongue easily but he refused to make eye contact, afraid that his eyes would betray him and focused all of his attention on the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Boring? Well I'm glad you didn't have too much fun without me." The silver haired man flashed him a smile as he chuckled and his stomach twisted once again as the man's voice rippled through his head.

"Don't worry, we'll have much fun." 

He shivered and began to feel very nauseous, dropping his spoon back into the bowl clumsily. All of a sudden he could feel the touches on his skin and hear the whispers in the dark and his heart began to thump against his chest violently. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and placed his head on the palm of his hand, begging it to stop but his skin felt like it was on fire and his breathing was becoming more rapid by the second.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." He rose from his chair and made his way outside, he needed some fresh air desperately; why were the memories coming back now of all times? He was having a romantic meal with the love of his life and now he was shivering in the bitterness of the cold Russian air.  

-

After calming down and returning to the table with a smile, he brushed off the look of confusion on his fiancé's face and assured him that everything was fine. 

They finished their meal shortly after and headed outside; Viktor knew how sore Yuuri's feet were and decided that they would be better off getting a taxi to save him from walking. 

At the mention of getting one, fear flashed through his eyes and he felt his knees tremble slightly.

"C-can we get a bus instead?" He asked hopefully, internally begging for the answer to be yes but Viktor just looked puzzled and laughed lovingly.

"What would be the use in that when we can get a cab directly there? There's not much point in getting off at a stop and walking unnecessarily when we need to give your feet as much rest as possible for tomorrow." 

"Oh, okay." He felt deflated but he knew that Viktor was right and if he argued it would only arouse suspicion so he kept his lips sealed and followed the taller figure as they searched for a main road.

"Taxi!" The blue eyed man yelled, holding his hand up as one came into sight and it gradually came to halt beside them. 

"After you." He motioned for Yuuri to climb in and he reluctantly did so, reminding himself that he was not alone and he was safe repeatedly as he pulled the seatbelt across his lap. Some of his fear ebbed when he made eye contact with the driver in the mirror and it was definitely not the same man as before.

The doors locked once the two of them were strapped in and Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hand, squeezing it tightly as the engine came to life; to avoid questions and make him think it was just a sign of affection, he directed his gaze out of the window and watched the city.

This time, he actually arrived at his chosen destination and Yuuri quickly clambered out as soon as they had paid, waiting on the path for the other man to exit.

The two of them headed into the hotel and up to their room, Viktor locked the door behind them and Yuuri gulped before shaking his head, knowing there was nothing to be afraid of. 

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick." A kiss was placed on the Japanese boy's forehead before the bathroom door closed and he was left alone again. 

Pulling out his phone, he flopped onto the bed and began to scroll through Instagram, smiling as he saw Phichit's many new posts.

"Yuuri!" He flinched as Viktor's voice boomed through the room and he looked over to see him looking very angry with a pile of clothes in his arms, "Whose clothes are these? Because I know for a fact that they are not yours." His blood ran cold as he remembered that he had left the stranger's clothes on the bathroom floor and he began to fumble for words but nothing seemed to be coming out.

"Are you going to answer me?" The cool blue eyes he loved were now icy and full of accusation as he tried to think of an excuse. 

"I-I don't know." Was all he could say under the intense glare of his fiancé, and he wanted to slap himself at how pathetic he sounded.

"You don't know?" Viktor scoffed, storming over to Yuuri and grabbing his wrist, "Look at me, look at me and tell me why these are here. I want an answer. Now."

His wrists were still sore and were stinging intensely under the pressure but he tried to ignore it because if Viktor noticed...

Tears pricked in his eyes as he stared at his hurt fiancé, he wanted him to understand but he couldn't tell him.

"Viktor I promise you I don't know, maybe someone used the wrong room or something."

He knew that it was completely unlikely but Viktor's grip loosened and he dropped his wrist, backing away.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuri, I'm being ridiculous. I know you wouldn't do something like that- it's just the thought popped up and I panicked, I'm just frightened of losing you."

'Something like that.' Yuuri felt his heart break as he saw how hurt Viktor was at the idea, and he wanted to scream at his unfair it was. Surely he would leave him if he found out.

"It's okay, go shower." He timidly placed a kiss on Viktor's cheek and nudged him towards the bathroom. 

"Want to join me?" He smirked, taking Yuuri's hands in his own. The brunette couldn't think of anything worse at that moment; having to be next to a man's naked body again terrified him and not to mention the fact that he would see all of his colourful bruises and marks.

"Maybe another time." He winked before quickly turning away, not wanting his fear to be noticed.

Viktor smiled before closing the bathroom door once again and turning the shower to full blast. 

Deciding he needed some rest, and not wanting to have to be intimate at all with Viktor tonight, he took off his glasses and turned the lights off, sinking his head into his pillow with a long sigh, feeling the exhaustion as a result of the last few days.

He couldn't fall asleep however, the uncertainty of the darkness scared him and he knew that he would feel better once he had the presence of another person with him. So he waited patiently until he could no longer hear the jets of water and Viktor emerged moments later; he kept his eyes tightly closed as he felt footsteps approaching him and could feel the silver haired man standing over him.

"Yuuri?" He whispered gently in the silent room, "are you awake?"

He kept his breathing steady to avoid any sign of him being conscious and luckily it worked.

"Sleeping beauty, you forgot to get changed." Viktor laughed softly, noticing that Yuuri was still wearing many layers from earlier, tutting, he carefully reached under the cover to try and take his jacket off, "You're going to get too hot in those, love." 

As he realised what was happening, Yuuri quickly stretched and rolled over, trying to prevent his clothes from being removed without making it obvious that he wasn't asleep.

Viktor just walked around the other side of the bed to continue trying to help Yuuri to cool down, knowing how uncomfortable it could be to sleep while feeling too hot. His cold hands brushed against Yuuri's skin as he gripped the bottom of his jacket but he flinched, pushing his hands away hastily.

"Yuuri?" His eyes slowly fluttered open,  finally giving up the act and he sleepily looked at his fiancé with confusion.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, closing his eyes again and wanting to fall asleep and avoid having to communicate.

"You're going to be too hot, you should take your jacket off." He whispered, and this time he was allowed to unzip it and help peel it from his torso, but frightened hands stopped him from taking his jumper and top too.

"N-no." He muttered, gripping the duvet and pulling it tightly around himself.

"No? Yuuri you'll be all sweaty in ten minutes or so." Viktor tried to reason with him, not understanding why he was so reluctant to take off his clothes.

"I'm not used to it being so cold." He rolled over again and hid his face, hoping that his reasoning was sufficient enough.

"Oh of course," Viktor chuckled with a smile, climbing under the covers, "I forgot how cold Russia is to foreigners." 

Yuuri felt hot breath on his neck as Viktor shuffled closer and lazily draped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Although he knew that he was completely safe and he would never make him do anything that he didn't want to, he couldn't help the anxiety that was bubbling inside him and he squeezed his eyes shut, begging for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon! (with more drama)


	6. Mr Ivanov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DID IT AGAIN THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> So I decided to split the last chapter into 2 parts because it's already like 10k words and im still not done writing it oops.
> 
> So yeah here's the first part, I've already written most of the next one and I'm working on it now so it shouldn't be too long 
> 
> (hope you guys don't mind!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! All of your comments are so lovely and give me a kick to make me write when I'm procrastinating so thank you! ^-^

Yuuri was on the verge of sleep when his phone lit up in the dark room and cut through the silence with a vibration; he lazily reached over and squinted at the screen, after seeing it was a blocked number he declined the call and placed it back, annoyed at his sleep being disrupted.

A moment later it was vibrating again and he sighed, deciding to answer it incase it was an emergency; why else would someone be ringing him at 2:30am?

"Hello?" He asked groggily, whispering quietly to not wake up his sleeping fiancé who still had his arms wrapped around him.

"Hello, my Yuuri." 

His blood ran cold as he heard the voice on the end of the line and suddenly he had lost his voice, unable to say anything.

He wanted to hang up but the stranger sensed it and warned him not to, threatening him once again with the sponsorship of his Russian friend and he reluctantly kept the phone pressed to his ear.

Frightened that Viktor would be able to hear the conversation, he gently pulled away from his grip and padded over to the bathroom, locking the door quietly behind him and sitting in the corner of the room.

"Now Yuuri, you've been very bad." He purred, and a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to pull his knees towards his chest as he tried to calm down.

"W-why are you calling me?" He whispered, fear thick in his tone as he stuttered the question he didn't really want the answer to.

"You left without saying goodbye," he tutted as if the Japanese man was a child and Yuuri clenched his jaw, "where are your manners?"

He couldn't stop himself from scoffing, where were his manners? Where were the Russian's manners? Last time he checked it wasn't exactly polite to abduct someone and hold them against their will.

"I have something of yours you might want back." Yuuri could picture the smirk that was plastered on his face and he cringed.

"Keep it." He spat, not interested in what the man had to say; all he wanted was to go back to bed with Viktor, he wished that he hadn't answered the phone in the first place.

"Are you sure?" The man laughed and suddenly Yuuri began to realise what he was referring to, "Do you not want to skate tomorrow?"

"Of course I do." He mumbled, knowing that he needed his skates back, there was no way he could use new ones at this short notice, he would end up with an injury with no doubt. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure what the stakes were and began to wonder whether a broken ankle would be better than whatever the alternative was.

"Good, I'd be more than happy to give you them back tomorrow," he said sweetly, "although, everything comes with a price."

"What do you want?" Yuuri questioned, already half knowing the answer but he squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the response.

"Oh Yuuri, so naive." He chuckled patronisingly, making the brunette even more angry, "I think you know what I want."

"-Yuuri?" 

There was a gentle knock at the door and Viktor's sleepy voice drifted into the room, "Are you okay?"

"Go to hell." He spat as he ended the call hastily and stood up, opening the door to reveal a very tired looking silver haired man. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured him with a smile, intertwining their hands and leading him back into the bedroom, "Lets go back to bed." 

"Who were you talking to?" Confusion was clear in his features and his lips were unconsciously in a soft pout, making Yuuri's heart clench at the fact that his fiancé was suspicious of him once again.

"It was just Phichit, he was wishing me good luck for tomorrow but he didn't realise how late it was; I guess he forgot about the time difference." 

He gently laughed and sighed in relief as the worry evaporated from Viktor's face and he gave Yuuri a warm smile of understanding.

"Oh, that was nice of him," he climbed back into the bed as he spoke, burying his head into his pillow, "although I wish he had rang at a more reasonable hour."

"Me too." Yuuri chuckled as he laid down and pulled the duvet around himself, turning his phone off to prevent any more interruptions before letting his heavy eyes close.

-

If Yuuri found it difficult to sleep before, the phone call had left him in a constant state of anxiety and he was unable to get a wink of sleep; tossing and turning the whole night as the voice replayed in his head over and over.

He was glad when he could finally hear birds chirping outside and the morning light began flooding into the small hotel room; Viktor was still snoring softly beside him so he delicately peeled his arm from his waist and once again entered the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on his way.

As he stripped his clothes, he instantly spotted the deep purple bruises that contrasted so dramatically to his porcelain skin; he felt slightly better as he remembered that bruises get worse before they get better and took it as a good sign that he was healing. 

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be bitterly reminded of the reason they were there in the first place and he bit his lip to stop the tears; he was sick of crying, it was exhausting and it didn't do anything for him so what was the point? Instead, he looked in the mirror and studied the bruises, deciding that he might as well accept it and come to terms with what happened so that he could move on more easily. He found them fascinating, and was amazed by how his body could take something so disgusting and make something colourful from it. 

He scoffed at himself, what was he talking about? These weren't beautiful, they weren't fascinating. They were bruises. Bruises that had been given to him painfully by a man who didn't care what happened to him and he turned away in disgust, no longer wanting to see them as he flicked on the tap.

As it came to life, he cringed at how loud the shower was, wanting to let the Russian sleep uninterrupted, he quickly climbed in to get it over with. The heat was more bearable this time and he did not intentionally burn himself, knowing that he needed to try and keep his body in the best form for the competition. He lazily rubbed some of the shampoo Viktor had left the precious night into his hair, smiling as he recognised the scent and was happily reminded of the many times they had laid on the sofa together while he played with his silver locks.

His lip quivered as he contemplated the idea that he would not be able to do anything like that with Viktor if he found out, and he wished that his bruises would heal faster so that all of the evidence was gone.

Once he had scrubbed every inch of his body, he climbed out of the shower and briefly dried himself before throwing on the clean t-shirt and trousers he'd chosen and left the bathroom.

As was expected, Viktor was still sound asleep and didn't stir as the bathroom door clicked back into place and Yuuri felt relieved; as much as he loved him, he wanted to have some time alone to think and prepare himself for the long day ahead.

He grabbed his jacket from the floor and pulled it on, zipping it all the way up and turning his collar up slightly to ensure that the bruises could definitely not be seen; he knew they were mostly hidden even with just a shirt but he didn't want to take any chances.

He really needed some fresh air and wanted to go for a walk, but his mind screamed at him that it was a bad idea and he agreed, resorting to sitting on the large windowsill and propping open the window as far as it could go on its safety latch.

He smiled as the cold air touched his face, refreshing him from the stuffiness of the room and he closed his eyes contently, not minding the bitterness that came along with it. He placed a hand gently on the glass as he stared into the vastness of the city; there were already hundreds of people in the streets and cars were passing every couple of seconds, everyone was on their way to start their day and it made him feel calm, because it was predictable; it was normal. 

After a while he heard Viktor stirring followed by a long yawn and he turned around to see the Russian smiling at him sleepily from the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Yuuri grinned, hopping off the windowsill and placing a kiss to his fiancé's head.

"Morning." He replied, his voice laced with sleep, "How come you're up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep very well, too nervous for the competition." Yuuri decided that his half lie was also a half truth and it was better than a whole lie so he shrugged, offering Viktor an innocent smile.

"Yuuri." He scolded, although his tone was leaning more on one of pity, "You should have tried to get some more rest, you'll be even more tired now." 

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes, frustrated that he couldn't tell Viktor the real reason; he doubted anyone would be able to sleep after such an unsettling phone call and ignored the slight look of disappointment on his coach's face.

"We don't have to set off to the rink for a few hours," Viktor began, glancing at the time on his phone, "Do you want to go grab some breakfast from one of the local cafés? I know a few good ones from the last time I did a competition here." 

Honestly, Yuuri wasn't sure if he would be able to eat anything, but the hopeful look in his fiancé made his heart melt and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll go and get ready then." He smiled, briefly placing his lips and against Yuuri's softly before heading into the bathroom.

That was the first time the two of them had kissed since Viktor had returned from Japan and it caught Yuuri a little of guard, although he enjoyed the loving affection in comparison to the rough one he had received days earlier.

He turned his phone on and decided to do some pointless browsing while he waited for Viktor to emerge from the shower; he had several messages from his family and friends wishing him good luck and he replied eagerly to them all with a grin on his face. The excitement was soon replaced by anxiousness, however, when he remembered the pressure that was on him and he gulped, feeling his stomach sink.

-

"Ready to go, love?" Viktor asked half an hour later, wrapping his scarf around his neck and lacing up his brown shoes. 

"Yeah." Yuuri slipped his feet into his sneakers, quickly tying them and pulling on his thick coat before smiling at the taller man and slipping his phone into his pocket.

The cafe that Viktor had chosen was only a ten minute walk, much to the liking of Yuuri's sore feet and they were seated very quickly when a waitress recognised them, ushering them into a comfortable booth at the back of the café.

A menu was placed in each of their hands and Viktor began to scan his eyes over it quickly, trying to decide what to order; his fiancé coughed shyly a moment later, reminding him that he couldn't read Russian.

He smiled warmly at the brunette and began to explain each of the options as brown eyes watched intently and he carefully took in every word.

"Will you order the waffles for me please?" He asked sweetly, not having the faintest idea of how to speak Russian and he wasn't sure if the waitress spoke English or Japanese.

"Of course." He waved her over and spoke quickly in fluent Russian as Yuuri listened with a smile, loving the sound of his voice when he spoke his native language.

Their food came pretty quickly and the older athlete eagerly dug in, taking bite after bite ravenously, while Yuuri took small bites, concentrating on keeping it down, not particularly liking the idea of throwing up now or during the competition later.

His phone buzzed on the table and he froze half way through a bite as he read the screen, feeling himself becoming paler and even more nauseous. He dropped the fork onto the plate and slid it away, deciding he couldn't eat any more; taking a large gulp of the glass of water beside him, he tried to calm his nerves and block out the thought.

Viktor looked at the Japanese boy with furrowed eyebrows as he instantly picked up on the change in his mood; he knew that it was wrong to, but curiosity got the better of him and he glanced down at his phone and managed to read the message on the screen just before it locked.

"See you at the competition!"

Why was Yuuri reacting so strangely to such an ordinary text? He didn't have the number saved so he wasn't sure who it was from but from his reaction he decided it probably wasn't Phichit or a family member. 

Maybe it wasn't to do with the text? Maybe he just felt very nauseous all of a sudden? Maybe Viktor was just jumping to conclusions, after all he knew about Yuuri's anxiety and he had been told that he could get waves of it; perhaps this was just one of them.

"Do you want to leave?" He suggested kindly, hoping that he could help to ease his worries if they were outside and had fresh air. He simply nodded and Viktor pulled out his wallet, leaving more than enough money on the table before the two of them stood up and headed back to the hotel to grab their items and head to the rink.

-

"Don't forget your skates!" Viktor called from the bathroom as he was brushing his teeth, and Yuuri's eyes widened, how on earth was he going to get out of this? He had told him that they were at the hotel yesterday but obviously they weren't and he was about to find that out very soon.

"Yeah, about that," Yuuri licked his lips, deciding to add another layer of lies between him and his coach, "it turns out they're at the rink after all, I must have left them the other day and thought I brought them back here. Someone from the rink rang me while you were in the shower to let me know that they had found them and they'd make sure I got them before the competition."

"Oh, jeez you must have been really tired." He laughed, rinsing his mouth out and emerging from the bathroom, "Well as long as you definitely have them for your performance I guess it doesn't matter where they are right now."

"Yeah, I guess." He was glad and pretty blown away by his understanding, and he almost felt guilty for lying so much to him, but it was for the best. Viktor was better off not knowing, once his marks were gone he wouldn't be any wiser and they could move on.

The drive to the rink was short and brief and Yuuri wished that it had lasted longer because he couldn't help but feel the dread stirring within him as he stared at the large building in front of him, which a few eager fans had already began queuing in front of.

"You'll do great." Viktor nudged him gently to snap him out of it, noticing the fear in his brown eyes. He gave a small smile, focusing his attention on the door they were slowly heading towards as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Viktor!" 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he recognised the voice and he slowly turned around to come face to face with the Russian man he had been so desperately avoiding. He looked very different to the first time he had seen him; his previously greasy and messy hair was clean and styled back and his old clothes had been replaced by an expensive-looking suit and leather shoes, showing off just how much money he actually had. 

"Mr Ivanov!" Viktor grinned, heading over to the man and embracing him in a warm hug, "Long time, no see."

"Far too long," he tutted, playfully scalding the athlete, "so how have you been?" 

"Me? I've been great! Took a break from skating for a little while to help Yuuri, he's got so much potential, I'm telling you!"

"Oh, is that him?" He asked, pretending he was oblivious as he pointed a finger towards him and Yuuri clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, Yuuri come say hi!" Viktor's eyes were full of excitement as he talked about the Japanese boy and he ushered him over but he shook his head, unable to move.

"Yuuri, don't be rude." Viktor's happiness faltered slightly as he looked at his protégé with disappointment and Yuuri balled his fists as he reluctantly headed over to them, not wanting Viktor to notice how uncomfortable he was.

"Yuuri this is Mr Ivanov, he used to be my sponsor; Mr Ivanov this is Yuuri Katsuki." Viktor gestured between the two of them happily and the older man tightly gripped Yuuri's hand in his own, giving him a painful handshake.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr Katsuki." He couldn't believe how fake this man was being; he began to doubt whether this was the same man because based on the way he was behaving now, he would never have thought they were the same person.

Viktor dug his elbow into Yuuri's side, indicating for him to return the statement and he mumbled a "You too", under his breath, avoiding eye contact with the two Russian men.

"So what's it like having Viktor as your coach?" He asked sweetly, acting as if he was interested in what he had to say and Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Good." It was a struggle to even get a single word out and he noticed Viktor frown beside him, clearly not overjoyed with his response.

"You need to give him more credit. He's doing fantastically as a coach." He stared into Yuuri's eyes, trying to intimidate him and it worked, the brunette just nodded and stared at his shoes, afraid to look at him.

"My, my, he's not much of a talker is he, Vitya?" The man chuckled and Viktor joined in, making Yuuri's blood boil at how betrayed he felt; although he had no right to, because after all he was the one who hadn't told Viktor. What if he wouldn't care? The two of them seemed so friendly that he began to think that he would choose the Russian man over him and his heart began to ache.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly, wanting to be anywhere else but here, "Excuse me, I'm going to go and find Yurio."

"Yuuri, wait," Ivanov grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him from walking away, Viktor barely acknowledged the contact, clearly not thinking anything of it despite the fear in Yuuri's eyes, "someone dropped your skates off for you. Come on, I'll take you; it's pretty easy to get lost in this big rink." 

He flinched as he placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly although it didn't look that way to anyone who looked.

"Viktor why don't you go and get yourself ready? Go and get yourself a nice cup of coffee while you wait for Yuuri's performance." He flashed a smile at Viktor as he began to lead Yuuri out of the main area and towards a corridor, not bothering to wait for a response.

The brunette turned his head and looked at Viktor pleadingly but he didn't notice as he was too busy typing on his phone and didn't even look up.

As soon as they were out of sight, the athlete jerked his arm away angrily, shooting daggers at the Russian man.

"Get off of me." He barked, managing to free his arm from the vice-like grip and take a few steps away from him; he wasn't sure where this confidence had come from, but he was glad that he was able to fight back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shook his head patronisingly as they continued to walk, "you shouldn't have done that."

"I don't give a fuck, what more can you do to me? You've already taken my-" Yuuri couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence; he hadn't said it out loud yet and it made it feel too real, so he kept his mouth closed and waited anxiously to get his skates.

The two of them walked in silence for a few moments until they took a sharp turn and he was lead into a small room where his skates were waiting for him on the table in their bag.

The door closed and suddenly Yuuri found himself being pushed roughly against it, lips attacking his own and he felt repulsed, hitting the man with his fists as he punched and kicked as hard as he could to get him off.

"Do you want your skates or not?" He suddenly asked, pulling away and finally giving Yuuri a chance to breathe as he glared at him; the Japanese boy nodded, tears forming in his eyes and Mr Ivanov leaned in closely, "Earn it."

Something snapped within him and he closed his eyes, gripping the Russian man by his jacket and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together messily; he couldn't believe what he was doing and he didn't really want to think about it, but he was desperate and he all he needed to do was get him to lower his guard. Soon enough, the older man relaxed slightly and Yuuri thrusted his knee upwards, winding the man as he inhaled sharply and doubled over. 

Knowing that this was his chance, Yuuri quickly grabbed his skates and threw the door open, sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him.

-

"Viktor!" Yuuri half-yelled across the canteen, spotting his fiancé who was sipping his coffee happily while reading a newspaper.

"Yuuri!" He smiled as the younger man got closer, his skates in his hand an a strange look on his face, "Are you okay?"

Yuuri nodded a little too quickly and smiled a little too widely as he faked a "yes" and Viktor felt slightly puzzled but he didn't want to question it; after all, Yuuri told him everything so if something was bothering him he would know soon enough. 

"What happened to Ivanov?" He asked curiously as Yuuri took the seat beside him, sending a wave of panic through him, although he hid it well and simply just shrugged, saying he had some things to take care of and Viktor nodded.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, taking Yuuri's hand in his and rubbing small circles with his thumb, "Are you nervous?"

'Nervous' was an understatement, he was terrified and his heart was beating a little faster than usual as he found himself unable to stay still.

"Yeah, but I think everyone is." He fiddled with his glasses and pushed his fringe to the side slightly in his agitated state, looking for a distraction.

"You'll be amazing. I know it." The Russian grinned at him reassuringly, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked at Yuuri with pride.

"Thanks." The brown eyed boy felt heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed under the intense stare of his fiancé, still not quite used to him having so much faith in him.

"I'm gonna go and grab a bottle of water." He rose from his seat and headed to the vending machine around the corner, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to be dispensed. After a moment it finally fell, hitting the sides in its way down and Yuuri pulled it out, taking large gulps in an attempt to settle his thirst. He licked his lips, enjoying the new moisture and turned around to head back to the café.

"Yuri." 

His heart sank as the voice echoed through the room, and he reluctantly directed his gaze over his shoulder until he could see Ivanov once again. Luckily, he hadn't seen Yuuri, he quickly realised, as he spotted Yurio standing beside him, speaking in fluent Russian that he couldn't understand.

Although he was glad that he hadn't been spotted, he gripped his water bottle tightly, crushing the cheap plastic as he suddenly felt very defensive over the small blonde.

He watched the two of them very carefully, ready to run over there if he needed to because now that he knew what the man was capable of, he would be damned if he ever left them alone together. He knew that Yurio was strong and could be aggressive if he needed to, but there was no way that he'd be able to fight off his sponsor.

Relief chimed in his head as the tannoy announced that the skaters would be having their warm up in twenty minutes and Yurio left the older man, already changed and heading towards the ice and Yuuri made his way to get changed into his outfit.

The costume was already hanging under a hook with his name printed beside it and he took it in his hands, smiling as he studied the fabric that had once belonged to his coach. Sharing this outfit with him had meant more to him than he would ever care to admit, and he loved every second that he spent wearing it. 

All of the other skaters were already changed but Yuuri still glanced around the empty room to make sure before pulling off his jeans and folding them neatly on the bench. His thin legs easily slipped into the smooth material and he pulled it up to his thighs before quickly pulling his shirt above his head, exposing his bare chest.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. Those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace for impact, bc there's a big storm coming.
> 
> (PS I'm apologising in advance because Yuuri is just a small bean and the next chapter is kinda asdghdnsbsijsbs)


	7. Confrontation(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this time it really is the last chapter!
> 
> It's kind of like 10.7k words oops so yeah you're in for a long read but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (It's super late and I'm super tired but I promised to update so here it is, so sorry if there's any errors I'll check in the morning because I'm going to sleep now woo)
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for this mess of a chapter, I love Yuuri v much and he will be okay in the end so don't worry

Yuuri hadn't noticed the opening of the door and he quickly spun around to face a very confused and very angry-looking Yurio.

He frantically tried to pull up the rest of his outfit to cover his torso but it was too late, he had already seen and was storming towards him. His small hands pushed him backwards, pulling the material to the side and staring at the array of bruises that littered his body. He knew that the fifteen year year old wasn't stupid; he would be able to tell from the colour of them that they had been made while his fiancé was away and there were far too many to try and convince him that they were innocent ones from Viktor. 

"What the fuck are those!" He yelled angrily, his green eyes burning into Yuuri's skin like fire and he began to shake, desperately searching for an answer but he was unable to form a coherent word, never mind an entire explanation.

"I can't believe this." He finally let go of Yuuri, laughing humourlessly as his eyes scanned his bare chest, clenching his jaw as he noticed the marks on his neck and collar bones.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" His eyebrows were tightly pulled together and his fists were scrunched at his sides, the anger still bubbling inside him as he kept his eyes fixed on the Japanese man. 

"Viktor is too good for you," he spat, clearly misunderstanding the situation and Yuuri was too frightened to correct him, "personally I have no idea why the fuck he lowered his standards for such a pig like you, but just one fucking day without him; that's all it took." 

"Y-Yurio-" he stuttered, his voice wavering as he spoke but the Russian boy wasn't done yet.

"-No, shut the fuck up! Do you have any idea how much Viktor loves you? It's actually nauseating, why can't you see that?" He shook his head as he glared at Yuuri with pure disgust, kicking him to the curb with each word he spoke.

"Yurio, please!" Yuuri began to beg, wrapping his hand around the blonde's wrist to stop him yelling, as tears spilled from his eyes, trying to think of what to say; he didn't want him to think he had cheated on his fiancé, but he also couldn't tell him what had really happened.

"Please what?" He seethed viciously, yanking his arm away from the older skater and taking a few steps back.

"I-I didn't- i- it's not like that!" He was beginning to become hysterical as his heart pounded against his chest and his breathing became more rapid, making it difficult for him to think in his panic.

"Oh please." Yurio scoffed, shaking his head, "then what is it like?" 

Yuuri opened his mouth to explain but found himself unable to, knowing that the fifteen year old was better off not knowing and he buried his head in his hands, allowing a sob to escape his lips.

"Go to hell." He turned abruptly and began to make his way out of the room and Yuuri's eyes widened with fear.

"Don't tell Viktor!" He yelled, his voice high pitched and afraid as he realised that he was likely to go and spill it all to the silver haired man.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked in disbelief, looking over his shoulder at the trembling skater, waiting for a reason.

"I'll tell him myself." Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that Yurio would keep quiet, although he had no intention of actually telling Viktor and was planning on sticking to his original plan of waiting for the marks to heal.

"You better; Viktor deserves to know the truth from you, not from me. Don't you think for one second that I'm doing this for your sake." 

The door slammed angrily and Yuuri collapsed onto the bench behind him, sobbing violently as he hid his face in his hands and tugged at his hair. If he had only been more careful then he would have still been in the clear, now here he was, crying pathetically after a confrontation with his new friend, terrified that Viktor was going to find out. 

If that was Yurio's reaction, he dreaded to think what his fiancé would say and he bit the inside of his cheeks to try and stifle the cries; he needed to go and warm up and if thousands of people saw his red and puffy eyes he would be asked hundreds of questions.

Checking the clock on the wall, he noticed that he still had just over ten minutes before he had to be on the ice and he headed to the small bathroom within the changing room to splash some cold water on his face. He looked terrible and he cringed, wetting two paper towels with cold water and pressing them gently against his eyes to help soothe the redness.

Aware that his breathing was still frantic, he concentrated on that next, inhaling and exhaling slowly in an attempt to return back to his normal pace.

Before he knew it, the tannoy announced that all of the skaters needed to make their way onto the ice and he sighed, throwing away the paper towels and examining his eyes in the mirror. Fortunately, they had helped considerably and it was no longer particularly obvious that he had been crying so he took a deep breath and left the changing room. 

As he sat on the bench and laced his skates up, he could feel Yurio glaring at him from the corner of the rink but he shook it off, standing up and dragging himself towards the ice to wait for the signal to begin.

The announcement came a moment later and everyone quickly climbed on, beginning to skate straight away. In his anxiety to make sure that no one saw his bruises - something that had failed anyway - Yuuri had been distracted from the the dull ache that had been lingering; but now that he was actually skating and using his muscles more, he was painfully reminded as he winced each time he put a foot in front of the other. 

His slow and small movements made him stick out like a sore thumb in comparison to the other skaters and he knew that many eyes would be watching him, including Viktor; not wanting him to be suspicious or worried about him, he bit his lip and tried to suppress the pain, skating at a more ordinary pace despite the sharp sensations that shot through his thighs.

He glanced at the large timer on the wall, noticing that he still had five minutes left and groaned slightly, slowing his pace to ease the ache; if it was bad now, he didn't even want to think how much worse it would be during his programme with all of his jumps.    

He wobbled slightly as the small blonde skated quickly past him, intentionally trying to make him lose his balance and he sighed, hating how hostile he had become in the last ten minutes. Luckily he stayed on his feet and just ignored it, knowing that as long as he avoided Yurio he would be fine.

He sighed in relief as the timer hit zero and they were instructed to leave the ice, heading straight to a nearby bench to rest his aching muscles.

"Yuuri!" Viktor spotted him and headed over with a smile, embracing the Japanese boy in a warm hug, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He laughed nervously, wrapping his arms around the tall figure and resting his head on the crook of his neck.

"You'll be fine - amazing in fact, just keep your eyes on me, okay?" He pushed Yuuri away slightly so that the two of them could make eye contact and the brown eyed boy nodded, closing his eyes to try and relax before it was his turn.

The pair turned their heads as they heard an obnoxious cough that they recognised as Yurio's and Yuuri gulped as he saw the way his eyes were flicking between the two of them. 

"Hi!" Viktor greeted happily, pulling away from the hug and instead wrapping his arms around the young Russian boy, "Good luck today Yura!" 

"Thanks." He mumbled before wiggling out of his grip, not a fan of unnecessary touching; he looked at Yuuri blankly, all of the respect he had for him completely gone as he noticed how obliviously happy his fiancé was.

The announcer introduced the fifteen year old and he quickly turned on his heel, skating onto the ice confidently as the crowd cheered for him. The soft music began to play and all of the anger and hatred vanished from his face, making him actually seem his age as he skated beautifully and expressed the innocence behind his cold mask. 

As Yuuri watched him, his heart fluttered and he was amazed at how effortless he made it look, despite the high difficulty of his routine; he never doubted Yurio's ability and it was crystal clear now just how talented he actually was.

His eyes scanned the rink for a moment and he gulped as he spotted Mr Ivanov, who was watching the skater intently and Yuuri's stomach dropped; the memories flooded back and he squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head.

Not now. 

He felt the warmth of Viktor's leg beside him and he looked up, knowing he was safe from the man and the thoughts began to fade; Yurio was on the final part of his performance it had gone fantastically so far, only slightly faltering on a single move which he had recovered from perfectly.

As he got into his ending pose and the music faded, the rink erupted loudly in cheers and the young boy smiled proudly; that was the moment that Yuuri knew that he had done the right thing, taking his sponsorship away from him was the last thing this boy deserved, he still had so much potential.

As the next few skaters did their performances, Yuuri bit his nails nervously, feeling intimated by how flawless everyone had been so far and began to worry that the pressure would get to him.

Viktor noticed this and linked their hands together, whispering soothing words of encouragement to him as they waited for it to be his turn. 

Finally his name was announced and he took a deep breath, squeezing Viktor tightly before skating into the centre to begin his performance. Suddenly his Eros had a new meaning to it, but it was not a good one; his first and only sexual encounter had not been a pleasant one and he felt shame and betrayal as he made eye contact with Viktor, who was staring at him lovingly.

The music kicked in and he tried to throw away the thought, focusing on giving a perfect performance. He blew a kiss towards the judges as he began, blocking out the pain that was jolting through his body every few seconds; he needed to place at least fourth to get through and so far all of his competitors had made that a difficult task to complete. 

He cleared his mind completely and focused on the music and his moves, ignoring the the thousands of eyes that were watching him; waiting for him to slip up. The fact that he knew so many people didn't want him to win motivated him further and he clenched his teeth, landing his jumps almost perfectly, not letting anyone know for a second how much his body was hurting.

He glanced over at Viktor and his chest tightened as he realised that he was talking to Mr Ivanov; no matter how hard he tried, he doubted that he would ever be able to erase the feelings from his mind, every time he looked at him he could feel his hands on his body and it knocked him sick.

Both of them were watching him carefully and the fear made him stumble, but not enough to ruin his move and he refused to look over to them for the rest of his performance.

-

"Viktor!" Mr Ivanov greeted the younger Russian once again, heading over to him as Yuuri skated onto the ice to begin his performance.

"Hello again." He chuckled happily, glad to see his old sponsor for the second time that day, "Yuuri is about to start, come watch."

He ushered him over to the edge of the rink where he was spectating and the man complied with a smile, taking a spot beside Viktor.

"He looks amazing in that outfit, what a good choice." He complimented, licking his lips as he raked his eyes over the Japanese skater's body, before teasingly nudging the blue eyed man, "He even pulls it off better than you."

"He does look amazing, doesn't he?" He smiled fondly, ignoring the last comment and watching his fiancé with a grin on his face, "He picked it himself." 

"He has good taste." The man commented, glancing over at the smitten Russian beside him who couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri. 

"So how're things going?" He asked casually, wanting to know how much Viktor knew about Yuuri's time alone in Russia, and the enthusiastic smile that appeared on his face informed him that he didn't know anything. 

"They're going great, I can't remember the last time I was this happy." He rested his elbows on the side of the rink and placed his chin on the palm of his hand, completely infatuated by the man in front of him.

"It must have been difficult."

"I'm sorry?" Viktor scrunched his eyebrows together and gave him a puzzled look, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Being away from each other, I mean." He half explained, before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but it was one of the small headlines on twitter and I couldn't help but read it. Is Makkachin alright?"

"Oh, no worries," he offered a small smile, "yeah, Makkachin is fine now, and to be honest it wasn't too bad we texted quite a lot and it was only for a few days; besides I stayed with his lovely family so I felt right at home." 

"Oh, that sounds nice." He returned the smile, raising an eyebrow as he shifted slightly closer, "How about Yuuri? What did he get up to in Russia while you were gone?"

"I'm not completely sure to be honest, nothing interesting I don't think; as far as I know he just practised every day." Viktor replied, painfully oblivious to how his fiancé had actually spent his time and it made a smirk spread across Ivanov's face as they both continued to watch Yuuri.

As the music built up, his performance only got better and Ivanov smirked as he noticed him wince slightly upon landing a jump; a subtle reminder of the marks he had made.

"I can see why you wanted to coach him, he's fantastic! He really knows how to show off his Eros." He nudged Viktor slightly with a wink to get under his skin, teasing the man now that he knew that him and Yuuri had not been intimate yet.

He just laughed and brushed it off, dismissing his comment with a wave of his hand and focusing on Yuuri's performance.

The brunette looked over at them and fear flashed within his features as he made eye contact with the older man, stumbling slightly in his performance.

"He looks a bit nervous." He said with a fake tone of concern, loving how clueless Viktor was about the whole thing, "I wonder what's wrong."

"It's just the pressure, he always gets nervous during competitions." Viktor assured him, feeling the need to defend Yuuri and his skating ability.

"Oh yes, of course, of course." He nodded understandingly, turning to face him with a fake but believable smile, "Well I've got to go and make a phone call, give him my best wishes."

"Sure thing." Viktor briefly tore his attention away from his fiancé to shake his former sponsor's hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he noticed the way he was staring at his Yuuri almost...predatorily?

No, of course not. He shook his head and felt embarrassed for even thinking such a thing and bid him adieu before watching the finale of the performance.

Viktor clapped and cheered loudly as Yuuri moved into his final pose and the music faded; although he had wobbled and stumbled slightly, he had executed everything well and he was incredibly proud of him.

He skated over to the edge and Viktor held his arms wide open, pulling him closely to his chest and congratulating him with a grin as the skater breathed heavily. 

Yuuri briefly left to quickly change out of his costume, returning a moment later and the pair headed to the kiss and cry to await Yuuri's score and Viktor's eyes lit up as the board displayed the numbers and announced that he had beaten his personal best. Overwhelmed with pride, he lifted Yuuri's leg and placed a kiss on his skates, not noticing the way his face twisted in pain.

The Japanese man laughed to hide it and was actually caught off guard by the sudden action, especially due to the fact that it was coming from the living skating legend himself.

The two of them were filled with complete happiness and were grinning uncontrollably - until Yuuri spotted Yurio in the corner of his eye.

The young boy had his phone pressed to his ear and looked as though he was crying; the sight itself was something Yuuri never thought he would see, and the fact that it was after he had just done an amazing performance worried him greatly because he knew it wasn't good news.

"Viktor." He nudged the Russian man gently to grab his attention, motioning towards Yurio with a look of concern and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, also not used to seeing the fifteen year old so upset. 

They left the kiss and cry, kindly dismissing the reporters as they rose to their feet and made their way towards the young boy carefully, trying to avoid drawing attention to him because it would only make the situation worse.

"Yura, what's wrong?" Viktor asked, a frown tugging at his lips as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but the boy just stared at the floor, shaking his head.

"Yurio, tell us what it is." Yuuri asked softly; he knew that he was not in a position to attempt to pry information from the Russian who now hated him, but his instincts made him want to make it better and he couldn't stop himself.

He finally looked up, his blonde hair messily hanging over his eyes and refused to even glance at Yuuri, focusing solely on Viktor and acting as though the other man wasn't even there.

"I just had a phone call," he began, his voice wavering slightly as he licked his lips and rubbed his eyes briefly, "it was about my sponsorship."

A wave of fear suddenly hit Yuuri and his palms began to sweat as he waited for the skater to finish his point, terrified of what he knew was coming.

"T-they cancelled it." He stuttered, his eyes brimming with tears as he hid his face in his hands and Viktor quickly pulled him into a hug with a look of confusion.

Yuuri's heart felt heavy as he watched the sobbing boy in front of him and his mind began to whir frantically, not understanding why Ivanov had ended it after everything he let him do to him.

"Did they say why?" Yuuri's mouth was completely dry and his heart rate was increasing as he awaited the answer, frightened that Yurio know knew the truth.

"Kind of," he snivelled, shrugging his shoulders, "they said that someone behind the scenes had broken an agreement and it made the contract invalid."

"That's bullshit!" Viktor exclaimed angrily, stroking the boy's hair to try and comfort him although he knew that it probably wasn't the best approach; nevertheless, Yurio welcomed the contact and they were once again reminded of just how young and fragile he actually was.

"Who was it? I'll give them a piece of my mind." Viktor growled, furious at the fact that someone else's mistake had resulted in Yurio's sponsorship being cancelled; little did he know, that person was standing right beside him.

"I'm so sorry Yurio." Yuuri apologised, still not quite accepting what had happened and he felt nauseous at the realisation that he had endured such horrible things for nothing after all.

"Fuck off. I don't need your pity." He spat, lifting his head from Viktor's chest and glaring at the older skater with disgust, "This has nothing to do with you, so do me favour and just piss off!" 

Viktor was shocked at his sudden outburst and was about to scold him, but Yuuri shook his head, wanting him to let it go because if he was provoked he could spill everything and he was not ready for another confrontation. 

Yuuri's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, choking on his breath as he saw the text, even though a small part of him had been expecting it. Viktor gave him a strange look but he just faked a smile and put it back in his pocket, acting as though he was unfazed, although the words were ringing in his head.

"Room 23. There's still time to fix this."

Yuuri had decided that there was absolutely no way he was going anywhere near that man again, but as he watched the small boy in front of him sobbing, he felt his heart breaking and his mind was torn.

The whole thing was completely fucked up, but that didn't change the fact that his sponsorship was sitting on his shoulders and he was the only one who could change Ivanov's mind.

Yuuri bit his nails anxiously as he tried to think of what to do; he could stay here and hope that he was bluffing and Yurio's sponsorship would be fine; or he could go to the room and try to speak to him, prepared to fight back if he tried anything. He knew that blackmailing was illegal and there was always the option to go to the police, but Ivanov seemed powerful and for all he knew it could just make it worse so he disregarded the idea.

Yurio already hated him for thinking he had cheated on Viktor, so if he told them the truth now they wouldn't believe him anyway because he did it to protect his sponsorship, yet it was gone. He looked sadly at the two Russians, knowing how much they cared about Yurio and his skating and he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. 

"I guess I'll leave you two for now." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, taking a couple of steps back.

"What? Where are you going?" His fiancé asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to face the brunette.

"I don't want to overcrowd Yurio; besides, there's a few things I have to do." He offered a small smile, before breaking eye contact, afraid that he would be suspicious and turned on his heel, leaving the main area.

Yuuri began to form a plan as he made his way to the room, refusing to let himself get hurt again; he was just going to talk to him, try to convince him to reconsider his choice and even beg if he needed to, but he was not going to let him touch him. He felt slightly more at ease as he remembered how many people were actually inside the building and he knew that help was never far away if he needed it. Just to be sure, he programmed Viktor's number into his phone's speed dial and held it tightly in his hand, ready to press it if worse came to worst.

Before he knew it, his legs had carried him to the door that had a large "23" printed on it and he took a deep breath, tapping on it with a trembling hand.

It opened within seconds to reveal the older man and he was quickly pulled into the room and the door closed behind him; staying fully alert, he pushed the man away and stepped back.

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously, cringing at how shaky his voice was and how it betrayed him.

Ivanov rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his lips, clearly finding the naivety of the Japanese boy amusing but he nodded his head anyway, motioning for him to take a seat on the small sofa in the corner of the room.  

As the two of them sat down, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and blowing the smoke into Yuuri's face with a long exhale.

He tried to fan it away as he coughed, scrunching his face in disgust, "Isn't it illegal to smoke indoors?"

"Nothing is illegal if you have enough money." He shrugged, taking another drag and closing his eyes with a smile. "I'll save you the trouble of asking; the answer is no." 

"W-what?" Yuuri stuttered, swallowing as his mouth began to feel dry, "I didn't even say anything yet." 

"You came here to ask me to continue my sponsorship for Yuri Plisetsky, did you not?" He questioned, turning to face the brown eyed boy who was fiddling with the ends of his sleeves anxiously. 

"Yes." He mumbled quietly, "You promised that if I - if we-"

"-I didn't promise anything, technically." He cut him off, shrugging nonchalantly and it made Yuuri's stomach twist, realising that he had been used needlessly.

"However," he began, licking his lips as he looked the skater up and down, "I may reconsider my decision; after all, there's still time until the contract is submitted and officially cancelled."

His hand slid across the sofa and found its way to Yuuri's thigh, squeezing gently; his eyes widened and he threw it off quickly, rising to his feet.

"Forget it." He spat, glaring at Ivanov, "Anyway, how can I trust anything you say after you went back on your word already?"

"You're right, you can't." He shrugged once again, "But what if I was telling the truth and Yurio ended up without a sponsor, would you not feel guilty knowing you could have prevented it?"

"This isn't fair!" Yuuri yelled angrily, letting his emotions come to the surface, "You can't make me feel guilty for something that I shouldn't have to do in the first place!"

The man just let out a chuckle, smiling at him humorously, "Life's not fair, I'm surprised it took you this long to realise that. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, you should get used to it."

Of course Yuuri knew that life was unfair, but he also knew that there was a huge difference between doing "things we don't want to do" and letting his body be used, just because a wealthy man was threatening him with his friend's future. 

Taking his silence as a sign of submission, the Russian moved closer and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hands on his butt cheeks and Yuuri forcefully shoved him backwards, slapping his hands away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screamed, his eyes alight with fury as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"My, my, you've certainly found your voice again." He laughed, unaffected by Yuuri's hostile tone and simply brushed off the anger that was directed towards him.

He showed the man his phone which was tightly gripped in his hands with a look of defiance, "I won't hesitate to use it."

Ivanov feigned surprise, pretending that he was shocked by Yuuri's actions, before a laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head patronisingly.

"How is that going to help you? Just because you have a phone, it doesn't mean that the conditions have changed; don't you want Yurio to keep skating?"

"Fuck off! Just- just stop it!" He yelled, anger getting the better of him and he forcefully shoved the man backwards, his eyes widening as he stumbled and landed harshly on the hard floor with a grunt, knocking a few things over on his way,

"You little shit!" He looked at Yuuri furiously, quickly pushing himself to his feet and storming towards him; the Japanese boy began to back away quickly, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

He wasn't fast enough, however, and within seconds the man had seized him, painfully grabbing him by his arms and dragging him across the room and throwing him onto the sofa.

"Have you not learnt yet?"

His hands were tightly forced together, causing him to drop his phone from the sudden movement and the man pulled off his belt, wrapping it securely around them; Yuuri was more prepared this time though, using the strength in his legs to kick the man off him and onto the floor once again. He frantically began to tug at the bonds, managing to get a hand free and he fumbled for his phone. 

Despite his shaking fingers, he managed to click the buttons he needed to and his phone began to ring. It was quickly slapped out of his hands and landed across the room as the man got back to his feet and straddled him on the sofa, forcing his arms above his head and retying the belt tighter.

"Hello?" Viktor's voice was quiet but audible and Yuuri's eyes lit up in relief as he realised that the man hadn't ended the call when he threw his phone.

"VIKT-" his yell was instantly muffled by a large hand, before Ivanov hastily removed his tie and stuffed it in his mouth to silence him as he retrieved the phone.

"Yuuri? Are you there?" His voice was laced with confusion as he didn't receive a reply, "What's that noise?"

Ivanov quickly ended the call as he realised that although the Japanese boy was gagged, his screams were not entirely silenced and the noises he made were still audible. 

He switched it off and pocketed the device and turned around with a large smirk, "I guess your phone didn't help after all."

-

• 20 Minutes Earlier •

Viktor held the young skater in his arms as he sobbed, stroking his hair to try and soothe him; he wasn't very good at this whole 'comforting' thing, his fiancé had always been better at it, so when he announced that he had things to do, Viktor was worried about being responsible for looking after Yurio.

Nevertheless, as he watched the brunette exit through a nearby door, his instincts kicked in and his mind knew what to do and say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered softly, hoping that the fifteen year old would be okay with sharing his thoughts with him.

"Okay." He nodded slowly, tightening his grip on Viktor's arms as he thought back to the phone call and how cold the man had been about the matter.

"I don't understand," he confessed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket as he finally pulled away from the older Russian, "What could have happened to make them cancel it?"

"I'm not sure," Viktor looked sadly at the young boy in front of him, trying to think of a reason, "it's probably some stupid legal matter that needs fixing, I'm sure if we found him we could find out more, you deserve to know."

"Do you want to wait for Yuuri to get back first?" 

Yurio scoffed, disgust written on his face and Viktor picked up on it instantly, clenching his jaw.

"What is your problem? I know you're not particularly fond of him but he hasn't done anything wrong, so stop giving him a hard time."

Yurio just scoffed again, shaking his head with a humourless laugh as he stared at the oblivious older man. 

"I wouldn't say that." He mumbled, his eyebrows knitted together and Viktor could tell that he wanted to tell him something.

"What is it?" He questioned, his mind began to cloud with hundreds of possibilities as to what his fiancé had been keeping from him, none of which were particularly pleasant.

"It's not my place to say." He shrugged, refusing to elaborate at Viktor became paranoid, expecting the worst.

"What? Just tell me." He pressed, feeling like if he didn't know it would drive him crazy.

"He said he would tell you himself." Yurio wished he hadn't brought it up, knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering him about it now.

"Just tell me." Viktor was becoming increasingly annoyed at his refusal to tell him and he felt his hands becoming clammy.

"No." He said blankly, rolling his eyes as Viktor began to start begging him.

"Please"

"I can't." He pushed his fringe from his face and sighed deeply, not understanding why he couldn't just accept the fact that he couldn't tell him.

"Is it bad?"

"I can't say anything."

"Yura, please."

"Viktor, no." Yurio was becoming very irritated by the older man and he felt himself getting closer to just spilling it to shut him up. 

"Why not?"

"You deserve to hear it from him."

"But-"

"-I said no, just drop it for fucks sake."

"You can't just say something like that and expect me to forget about it!"

"Well try to." 

"-But."

"He cheated on you!" Yurio yelled, unable to keep it in any longer with the incessant nagging of the older man and he slapped his hand to his mouth quickly, realising what he had done.

Viktor took a step back as he inhaled sharply, looking as though he had been shot as he stared at Yurio in disbelief, his mouth becoming dry as he searched for the words to say.

"You're lying." He choked, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes as his heart sank and he placed himself on the bench behind him, feeling as though he was about to pass out. 

"I'm so sorry Viktor," Yurio carefully placed himself beside the heartbroken man and timidly wrapped an arm around him, unsure whether or not to attempt to console him.

"Yuuri wouldn't do that." He shook his head, refusing to believe it; he knew that the brown eyed boy loved him immensely and the idea that he would cheat on him didn't make any sense.

"W-what makes you think he," Viktor felt his throat close up and he struggled to finish his question, taking a large gulp as he forced the words out, "cheated on me?"

"I had my suspicions," Yurio began, deciding he may as well tell him everything, after all the truth was out now so what difference would it make? "It started when he didn't turn up to practise the other day-"

"-what?" Viktor cut him off, feeling very confused because Yuuri had told him he practised every day; he frowned as he realised that he had lied - of course he had.

"Yeah, erm I rang him and texted him a load of times and he didn't reply until later with a lame excuse about feeling sick. I didn't too think too much of it at first but then the next day he was like, wincing, down there." He almost felt embarrassed having to tell Viktor all of this but he knew that it was for the best and he needed to know. "I guess he was too busy doing something else with someone else."

"Is that all you have? Maybe he just injured himself." He suggested hopefully, but a sob escaped his lips as Yurio shook his head with a look of pity. 

"In the changing rooms, I went back into get my water bottle and he was getting changed so his top was off," he found himself cringing as he recounted the story, knowing that each word he spoke was just twisting the knife further into Viktor's heart, "I saw the hickeys, they were everywhere; his neck, his collar bones, his chest. I'm so sorry Viktor."

He didn't even try to stop himself from weeping as the realisation hit him and he buried his head in his hands, shaking violently as the tears poured down his face.

Everything was making sense now; Yuuri's blunt texts, not returning his "I love you"'s; flinching when he touched him; not looking particularly happy when he returned from Japan; the late night phone calls; the clothes in the bathroom. 

He felt so stupid for not picking up on it sooner and he was embarrassed that he had been giving Yuuri affection that he didn't even want. He must have looked like such a fool.

He wondered if Yuuri had disappeared to see his new lover and he felt sick at the thought; he couldn't believe that he had never been intimate with the Japanese boy because he didn't want to rush him, and yet he had slept with another person while he was away. He had never felt so betrayed and he doubted he would ever feel this angry again.

"Who could it be?" He questioned, wanting to know who his fiancé had cheated on him with, and also wanting to punch them - although in reality he knew that he could never actually hurt anyone.

"I have no idea, I'm sorry." Yurio fiddled with his jacket sleeves, feeling sorry for the older athlete and not really knowing what to do.

"Did you see him with anyone while I was away?" He asked, his voice trembling as he prepared himself for the worst but the blonde just shook his head.

"What about you? Did he meet anyone while he's been here?" Yurio asked, and Viktor suddenly remembered the text that he had read at breakfast.

"I think he was planning to, someone said they would see him here - but he looked scared; I thought it was just his anxiety but maybe he was scared about me finding out about his new 'friend'." As Viktor spoke about Yuuri, he felt as though he didn't even know the person he was talking about, he never would have expected this from the man he loved.

"Well who has he been with? Was there a chance for him to meet up with someone?" The fifteen year old asked, trying to help Viktor work out who had stolen his fiancé from him.

"No, the only time he left me was when he went to go get his skates with Mr Ivanov and then he came back to me running and we chatted, then he went to get a bottle of water and did his warm up and performance. He was always by my side after that until we saw you and then he got a text and left and..." his voice trailed off as a thought began to nag at the back of his mind and he felt his heart tighten.

"Oh my god." He whispered, realisation hitting him and he covered his mouth with his hand, not even wanting to think about it.

"What is it?" Yurio asked, not understanding what Viktor was thinking as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Did he seem upset or scared or anything when he came back to practise?" He questioned and the younger boy began to finally catch on to what he was suggesting 

"Y-yeah he was crying in the bathroom, I tried to help him but he yelled at me to go away." The green eyed boy looked thoughtful as he tried to think back to Yuuri's behaviour over the last few days, "He kept flinching too whenever I got too close and looked frightened of me - oh my god. What have I done?" 

The blonde looked horrified as he ran his hands through his hair, guilt clear in his features and Viktor looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuuri, I- I pushed him and screamed at him, I insulted him to tears when I saw his bruises, but it wasn't his fault was it?" He tugged at his hair, shaking his head as he knew that he had fucked up badly; suddenly the fear he had seen in the skater's eyes during their confrontation made so much more sense and he found himself drowning in his guilt. "I was so horrible to him Viktor, I glared at him and tried to trip him during the warm up; he's never going to forgive me."

"You didn't know, you're only fifteen, Jesus Christ don't blame yourself Yura." Viktor pulled the boy's hands away from his hair and wrapped them with his own, trying to reassure him, "It'll be ok."

The boy gave a sad smile and nodded, "So who do you think it was? Who do we need to beat the shit out of?"

Viktor was almost certain that he knew who it was, but he also didn't know if he could accept the truth, after all he had known the man to be kind and could never imagine such things. Nevertheless, everything was pointing towards him and he couldn't ignore the facts that were staring him in the face.

As soon as they had arrived at the rink Yuuri had refused to talk to Mr Ivanov, looking incredibly uncomfortable the entire time when Viktor had forced him to join their conversation. Not to mention the way he flinched when he grabbed his wrist and avoided his eye contact as he spoke to him.

After getting his skates, Yuuri had ran back to him, he had thought it was an unusual thing to do at the time, but now it made so much more sense and he felt sick at the fact that he had let him be alone with the man who had hurt him. 

Even during Yuuri's performance he had been watching him and asking Viktor if he knew what he had been up to; the way he had stared at his fiancé was predatorily after all it made him feel sick know that he knew the truth.

Suddenly Viktor's phone began to buzz in his pocket and he answered it straight away.

"Hello?" He needed to hear his fiancé's voice and know that he was okay but all that he received was silence and he began to think that he had been butt-dialled.

"Yuuri? Are you there?" No reply came from the other end of the call but he could hear muffled sounds and scrunched his eyebrows, "What's that noise?" 

The line cut off and he was left feeling very confused, wondering what on earth Yuuri was up to until it hit him like a tonne of bricks. 

"Yurio..." Viktor could feel his heart pounding as more things began to click in his head and the blonde looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think I know who broke the agreement." Viktor found himself speaking coldly and he hated it, but the shock of the whole situation in so little time had left him emotionally exhausted.

"Who?" He looked at the older man with anger in his eyes but it instantly disappeared as he saw the look on his face and understood. So that's why Yuuri had been apologising to him, he thought it was his fault, he had been such a dick to the Japanese boy and yet he had been trying to protect him without his knowledge.

"Wait, you don't think..." the young boy couldn't even finish his sentence as his voice broke, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing, "...Yuuri went to..." 

He shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening but the look on Viktor's face confirmed his fears and he choked out an "oh my god", his lip wobbling as the situation fully hit him.

"We need to find him, Viktor! Christ! We need to find him!" Panic was bubbling inside Yurio and his eyes were glistening with tears as he grabbed the older man's arm and shook him.

"I know, I know!" He placed his hands on the blonde's trembling shoulders and tried to calm him down, knowing that him being hysterical wouldn't help their situation.

"Where would they be?" Yurio asked, his eyes looking into Viktor's with fear and the silver haired man began to frantically think, realising that they were probably working against the clock.

"Lets try his office!" He suggested, thinking that it was the most logical place for them to go and Yurio nodded his head quickly, pulling Viktor towards the door.

The two of them were clearly on edge and many people picked up on it as soon as they spotted them, asking many questions that they dismissed quickly, not wanting to waste a moment. It didn't take them long to reach the door, both of them knowing exactly where it was located from their many visits to their sponsor; this time when they looked at the wood, however, they felt nauseous and they couldn't believe the kind of man he actually was.

"Do we just go in? Or do we knock or?" Yurio questioned, looking up at Viktor with apprehension, what if they got it wrong? What if they barged in and disturbed Mr Ivanov for no reason?  
He realised that even if Yuuri wasn't in there, it wasn't for no reason, after all he had cancelled his sponsorship without a clear explanation and he deserved one.

"I - I don't know." Viktor looked nervous as he ran a hand through his hair and his hands trembled slightly, not sure if which was the best approach to take.

All of his rationality vanished when he heard his fiancé's muffled voice yelling and he stepped back, taking a deep breath before slamming himself into the door with all of his strength; luckily, the lock was cheap and easily broke, giving him access to the room and he felt his body ignite with anger as he spotted his old sponsor.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He bellowed loudly, storming over furiously and tackling the older man who was straddling a topless and very frightened Yuuri. He was shaking with anger as he threw him to the ground, pinning him down and glaring at him with disgust, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Mr Ivanov showed no signs of fear as he looked blankly into the icy eyes that were burning into him, he licked his lips as a small smirk tugged at his mouth, "Actually, I thought you would have found out sooner, your little plaything is smarter than I thought." 

"Don't you dare call him that." Viktor growled, tightening his grip on the man's arms; he was shocked at how calm the man was, he even looked amused by Viktor's anger and it just added more fuel to the fire.

"Isn't he though?" He asked innocently, trying to get under the athlete's skin, he but his lip and closed his eyes with a smile, "God, the sounds he makes, it's what heaven sounds like; and he's so tight, it gives me shivers just thinking about it."

Viktor lost it.

His words sent him over the edge and he found himself throwing punches, unable to stop even as Yurio begged him to, pulling at him with terror in his eyes at the sight of blood. The adrenaline was flowing through his bloodstream, and hatred consumed every thought he had, making his fists pound against the man beneath him, not stopping for a moment.

"Viktor, please!" Yurio cried in horror, desperately tugging his arms as the Russian man showed his angry side, he finally snapped out of it, his fury slowly fading as he looked at the bruised man beneath him. Despite his injuries, he still had that goddamn smirk plastered on his face and Viktor looked at his red hands, feeling the ache that was starting to surface.

"Viktor for Christ sake, focus on Yuuri," Yurio reasoned; while the older man had been beating the hell out of Ivanov, he had been untying the belt from the Japanese boy's wrists and helping him to put his ripped shirt back on, all while apologising hundreds of times with tears in his eyes.

Yuuri found himself unable to speak, pulling his knees tightly towards his chest and burying his head between them, letting out a heartbreaking sob. He was shaking uncontrollably and flinched when Viktor sat beside him, trying to wrap an arm around him; he quickly moved away, not wanting to freak him out and shifted to sit on the floor beneath him.

"Yuuri-" he began, whispering quietly to try and soothe him but he was cut off.

"-I'm so sorry." He choked, refusing to lift his head as he weeped, embarrassed that his fiancé had found out and he hadn't even done anything to fix the sponsorship after all that had happened.

"No, no, no, don't apologise." Viktor's heart broke at the sight of his frightened fiancé in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a hug and make it all go away, but he knew that he couldn't because it would only make him more agitated so he curled his fists, resisting the urge to reach out to the brunette.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked slowly, his voice laced with sadness and Yuuri just shook his head and began to cry harder. How could he tell him when all he wanted to do was forget about it? He was so sure that the Russian man would leave him if he found out, that he couldn't bring himself to even consider the possibility of telling him.

"Yurio, go get security." He mumbled to the blonde boy, noticing that Ivanov was beginning to stir and would probably be back on his feet in a few minutes, with a quick nod, he exited the room and disappeared down the corridor. Yuuri wanted to protest, hating the idea of anyone else knowing what had happened to him but he knew it would be useless so he bit his tongue and just continued to let the tears fall down his face.

Viktor didn't try to make him talk, knowing that he was in shock and he needed time to calm down, instead he just whispered words of reassurance, reminding him that he was there and he was safe.

The rest happened in a blur; a few men entered the room and quickly seized Ivanov after Viktor explained the situation and he was taken to the local police station, leaving the three skaters in the room alone.

Yuuri had not stopped crying and the Russians looked at each other, neither of them sure on what to do; Viktor thought that it might help if they got him out of the room and back to the hotel, so he suggested it and received a small nod in reply from the Japanese boy.

After helping him to dry his tears and calm his breathing, the couple headed back to the hotel, leaving Yuri with Yakov so that the older skater didn't feel overcrowded and overwhelmed so he could relax more easily.

As soon as they made it to the room, Yuuri headed straight to the bed and flopped face down onto it, not bothering to take his jacket or shoes off. Viktor timidly approached him, asking if it was okay for him to help take his jacket off so he didn't get too hot; he got the green light so with gentle hands he delicately pulled the black material from his fiancé and hung it on the back of the door before untying his shoes and placing them on the floor.

As he looked at the exhausted boy on the bed, Viktor almost didn't recognise him because he had known Yuuri to be full of happiness and always having a smile on his face, yet here he was, completely cold and heartbroken.

"Yuuri," his throat was dry as he searched for the words to say, completely clueless on how to handle a situation like this. "Are you okay?"

He cringed as he realised how cliché it was, and how it was a stupid question to ask because of course he wasn't okay, it didn't take a genius to see that. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." Viktor carefully sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to be close to him even if he couldn't touch him. "I know you're not okay, but I promise I'll help you to be." 

Yuuri let out a soft sob, bringing his hands to his face and crying into them, he was shaking and shook his head and Viktor scrunched his eyebrows, had he said something wrong?

"No." His voice trembled and croaked as he spoke quietly.

"No? What do you mean?" Confusion quickly settled in the Russian man, not understanding why he had said it.

"Y-you don't w-want me anymore." He stuttered and choked on a sob, burying his head further into his hands as his entire body shook.

"What?" The older man was caught off guard, what would make him think that? Tears pricked in his eyes as he realised why Yuuri had been so scared for him to find out and he slowly shuffled closer, gently placing a hand on his fiancé's shaking shoulder. "I'm never going to leave you Yuuri, I promise."

He just continued to shake his head, refusing to believe the words that sounded too good to be true. The contact of his hand on his back suddenly alighted the memories of Ivanov's touch and he flinched, throwing Viktor off him and the Russian quickly rose to his feet and took a step back, not wanting to distress him.

"Yuuri, please just listen to me," he begged, his heart aching at the thought of his fiancé not understanding that he would always be there, "we're going to get through this together, take your time, please just know that I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll do everything I can to help."

He finally began to trust his words and allowed his sobs to lessen, although he still refused to lift his head from his pillow, not wanting to face Viktor; he knew that it was ridiculous and what had happened wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and ashamed nonetheless.

"Do you want me to help you get changed?" Viktor asked kindly, thinking that he was too exhausted to do it himself but the Japanese boy shook his head, still not wanting him to see his bruises even though he knew.

"Are you sure?" He was apprehensive at his reply, unsure of whether or not he would even be able to do it, but he pushed himself off the bed and lazily grabbed his pyjamas before heading into the bathroom. 

As a peeled his top off, he once again examined the purple marks in the mirror; they were still sitting there, standing out against his pale skin and mocking him, it was a reminder of how weak he had been, unable to get away and he hated them more than anything.

He felt the tears building up once again but he bit his lip and looked up to the ceiling, not wanting to get dragged back into his never-ending cycle of crying and he slowly changed into his pyjamas, taking his time as he winced every so often, noticing every minor injury he had gained.

As he re entered the bedroom, he avoided the Russian's gaze and headed straight to the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around himself and biting his head in his pillow. He heard Viktor pulling his top off behind him and he became tense, squeezing his eyes closed to avoid having to see another man's body because he knew it would just spark thoughts he would rather forget.

"Shit, Yuuri I'm so sorry." He picked up on this instantly and quickly headed into the bathroom, quickly changing his attire before crawling under the covers beside him, however, this time he scooted to the other end of the bed and kept his limbs straight to avoid touching and frightening the younger man.

Although he was grateful that Viktor was so understanding, Yuuri hated how different he was acting, treating him as though he was a fragile piece of glass that would break at any second - he knew that it was probably the impression he was giving due to his constant flinching and crying, but he didn't want to be seen differently, all he had wanted was to forget about it and for no one to find out; neither of which had happened.

As the lights turned off, Yuuri pulled his knees closer to his chest and gripped the sheets tightly, despite not being able to feel Viktor, he could feel the other man's warmth and it reminded him he was safe and with a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

-

Viktor awoke to rapid movements beside him and he stirred, rubbing his eyes as he tried to work out what was happening in his dazed state. 

It instantly clicked in his mind as he saw the look of fear that was on Yuuri's face and the way he was thrashing on the bed, mumbling incoherently while small tears were flowing down his cheeks. 

"Yuuri, wake up." He gently shook the skater, wanting to pull him from his nightmare without startling him too much and after a moment his eyes flew open, pushing Viktor away frantically and breathing heavily. 

The terror that clouded his brown eyes slowly faded as he realised who was beside him and he no longer trembled as much, feeling his heart rate begin to slow down. 

"I'm sorry." He choked, feeling guilty as he saw the look of hurt that was on the silver haired man's face; not wanting him to apologise, Viktor quickly shook it off and reassured him that it was okay, reminding him that he was there and he was safe as he managed to convince him to try and go back to sleep.

Viktor found himself unable to sleep this time, worrying constantly over the frightened man beside him and he decided to wait until he had fallen asleep; he studied his soft face in the darkness of the room, taking the chance to memorise every curve and detail, hating how someone so perfect could be hurting so much.

Once he was sure that he was sleep, he felt curiosity getting the best of him and he slowly reached a hand towards him, delicately pulling the fabric of his shirt up to see for himself just how badly he had been hurt.

He wished he hadn't.

He quickly dropped the shirt and pulled his hand away, a small gasp escaping his lips as he did so; the bruises were everywhere, completely covering his skin and he felt nauseous, unable to get the thought of Ivanov's lips on his fiancé's skin out of his head and buried his head in his pillow, balling his hands into fists and gripping it angrily.

Yuuri didn't deserve this - no one deserved this.

The ache in his heart only grew and he found himself chewing on his bottom lip, feeling frustrated with the situation and how unfair it was.

-

The nightmares continued for several months after that, each one just as bad as the last. Now that Viktor knew what had happened and was being protective over him, Yuuri had finally began to come to terms with his experience and the initial shock had worn off, being replaced by fear and anxiety instead.

Every other night the brunette would wake up, drenched in his sweat as he sobbed into his pillow; Viktor had insisted on dragging a small mattress into his room and sleeping on the floor so that he would be there to help him calm down when he was needed - of course Yuuri had insisted that it wasn't necessary but Viktor paid no mind to him, knowing it was for the best.

He no longer pushed him away, but he would always move away anyway, not wanting to risk Yuuri getting frightened of him while he was tired and vulnerable.

Once he was calm again, the Russian would return to his own bed and waited until he was sure Yuuri was okay before allowing himself to fall asleep, not wanting him to sob to himself while Viktor was snoring away unknowingly.

This was their new routine now; as frustrating as it was for Viktor, not being able to just wrap Yuuri in his arms and hug him while rubbing his back, he was going to be there for as long as it would take.

-

It had been over two months when Viktor decided that he would begin to ease Yuuri back into physical contact, nothing that would scare him, just slightly touching his hand or shoulder occasionally as they spoke.

Yuuri asked Viktor to tell him what St Petersburg was like one day while they were eating, and he timidly placed his hand over the younger skater's hand with a smile as he began to describe his home. Although his small hand tensed at the contact, it slowly relaxed as he listened to the Russian's gentle and warm voice, knowing that he was receiving affection and he was not going to get hurt from it.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he pulled his hand away briefly, before opening it up and slowly lacing his fingers around Viktor's, both of them smiling despite his small the action was.

The brown eyed boy felt a small smile tugging at his lips and he even slightly laughed in relief, tears forming as he understood that he was no longer afraid to be touched by his lover.

Viktor was grinning at him too, his heart thumping happily at the progress they had made - it had been a long process but things were starting to get back to normal and he couldn't stop smiling.

-

A couple of days later the two of them entered the bedroom and Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he looked at his fiancé with a glint in his eye.

"Do you want to share my bed?" He asked and Viktor's eyes lit up hopefully, the two of them understood that this was not an invitation for Viktor to touch Yuuri and they climbed into the bed together, staying at opposite ends as they fell asleep.

The next night, Yuuri reached under the covers and took the other man's hand in his own and he easily fell asleep as he focused on the way a large thumb was rubbing circles against the soft skin.

The night after that, Yuuri shuffled closer to Viktor, asking him shyly if he would hold him, wanting to test the water and see if he would be able to deal with more physical contact. Viktor nodded and delicately placed and arm around his waist, careful not to make him uncomfortable. Yuuri's breathing did not increase and they both sighed happily, glad that they could share this feeling of being close once again.

A week later, as the two of them were laying side by side after waking up, Yuuri licked his lips, staring into the blue eyes he loved so much and dared himself to inch his face closer. He glanced at Viktor's soft lips and closed his eyes, gently placing his own against them and slowly pulled away with a smile, no longer feeling uncomfortable at the contact and the Russian's eyes crinkled as he grinned.

Yuuri sighed with relief and placed his head against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly and letting his eyes close; finally he was able to touch and be touched by others without feeling nauseous or scared and it was something he had been unsure he would ever feel again.

"I love you so much, Viktor." He whispered into the silent room, feeling an arm pull him closer and the action reminded him of how much the older man cared about him.

"I love you too, more than I can even comprehend." Viktor placed a kiss to his forehead and the two of them stayed close, both falling back to sleep and after months of nightmares, crying and flinching, Yuuri finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was okay! It's almost 1am and I've been writing this for three hours straight because I wanted to finish it so I'm tired af, so sorry ahhhh
> 
> Some things to add that I didn't write are:
> 
> • Ivanov goes to jail  
> • Yurio gets a new sponsor 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, it feels so good to have finally finished it and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyway I'm going to sleep so yeah thanks, ily all! <3


End file.
